Le démon dompté
by Naroka
Summary: Le club de football américain des Devil Bats est menacé de fermeture. Pour s'en sortir, ils doivent jouer un match important mais la plupart d'entre eux sont malades. Alors qu'un joueur mystérieux est recruté, une étrange correspondante américaine arrive...
1. Chapter 1

**Naroka : Bonjour je suis une merde! Cette FanFiction de type romance (style que je déteste) a été écrite avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde parce que c'était un pari. Donc caca sur toute la ligne, n'hésitez pas à me cracher dessus et à me faire caca dans la bouche! Sur ce, enfuyez-vous vite! (Je remercie aussi NanekoLolz qui m'a aidé et aussi encouragé à coup de "C'est d'la merde". Non, je plaisante, à moitié, mais je la remercie beaucoup!)**

 **NanekoLolz :Bonjour yé suis l'aimée et adorée NanekoLolz (nan j'dec), et je tiens à préciser que même si elle s'y connaît pas bien en romance elle a fait un gros effort de recherche sur le sujet et le résultat est pas mal, donc ne fuyez pas, si l'histoire vous paraît intéressante ne vous arrêtez pas sur le fait que c'est un pari**

-Hiruma! Pratiquement tout le monde est malade!

Le grand blond jeta un regard indifférent sur Mamori qui le fusillait du regard.

-S'ils ne viennent pas à l'entraînement, ils auront Cerberus à leurs trousses jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

-Mais enfin! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! s'indigna Mamori.

-Ooooh que si! ricana Hiruma. Dois-je te rappeler foutue manager que nous avons un match amical très important?

-Un match amical n'est pas important!

-Celui-là si!

Hiruma partit sans expliquer. Heureusement, Kurita expliqua à Mamori les importances de ce match:

-Nous avons des problèmes financiers en ce moment au club et le lycée ne veut pas nous donner des fonds. Hiruma a réussi à organiser un match amical contre une autre équipe de lycéen. Ils sont très riches et l'entraîneur et Hiruma ont fait un pari. Si on gagne le match, nous avons les fonds nécessaires pour un bon moment. Si on perd, on devra dissoudre le club pour qu'ils vendent le local.

Mamori se figea.

-Mais c'est insensé! On aurait dû faire une collecte de fond!

Kurita réfléchit un instant et son visage s'éclaira.

-Oh mais oui! Peut-être que si on le fait et qu'on récolte assez d'argent, on pourra réunir les fonds nécessaires et annuler ce match!

-Oui! C'est ce que nous allons faire! À cause de cette épidémie de grippe, beaucoup sont malades, dont mon petit Sena.

Kurita se figea. S'ils faisaient quand même ce match, sans Eyeshield 21, c'était perdu d'avance. Sa détermination augmenta pour réunir l'argent.

Mamori et Kurita se mirent dès l'après-midi au travail mais personne ne voulait leur donner quoique ce soit. A la fin, ils n'eurent que quelques billets.

Kurita se laissa tomber sur un banc, découragé et des larmes plein les yeux. Mamori s'assit à côté de lui, également déçue.

-Nous allons être obligés de faire ce match… soupira la manager. Les frères sont malades, Monta et Yukimitsu aussi. Komusubi est parti en voyage et Sena aussi est malade… Il ne joue pas, mais quand même… Oh et puis aussi Ishimaru qui fait des compétitions en ce moment…

Kurita se sentit encore plus abattu. Six joueurs hors-service et deux absents.

Et le match était dans cinq jours.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Recruter?

-Oui foutue manager, tu as bien entendu. On n'est pas sûr d'avoir tout le monde pour le match alors on va recruter cinq joueurs, on ne prend pas de remplaçants.

-Mais Eyeshield 21 est malade lui aussi! s'exclama Kurita.

-Il sera sur pieds pour le match.

Mamori et Kurita se regardèrent, peu rassurés, mais ils espéraient qu'Hiruma disait vrai.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi.

-On se retrouve à l'entraînement, lança Hiruma en guise de salut.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Je vous présente notre correspondante étrangère qui nous vient tout spécialement des États-Unis pour une immersion dans la culture japonaise pour trois semaines. Je vous prie d'accueillir Yona comme il se doit.

Mamori revint dans la réalité et détailla la fille qui se tenait sur l'estrade au côté du professeur. De beaux cheveux roux bouclés lui tombaient dans la nuque et ses yeux en amande pétillaient. Plutôt grande, elle n'arrêtait pas de descendre sa jupe un peu courte pour elle vu la longueur de ses jambes.

Quelques garçons étaient déjà conquis et la regardaient avec délice.

\- Installe-toi où tu veux.

-Merci beaucoup.

La jeune fille s'assit non-loin de Mamori avec ses affaires et rajusta pour la centième fois son uniforme.

La manager retourna à ses préoccupations et fut très distraite pendant les cours, surprenant tout son entourage.

Quand Mamori sortit, elle vit partout des affiches de recrutement. Les lycéens s'attroupaient autour, fortement intéressés. La jeune femme reprit un peu espoir.

Ils trouveraient bien des joueurs avec du potentiel pour ce match.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Tu as vu la nouvelle?

-Tu parles de la correspondante?

-Ouiii! se réjouit Kurita. Elle vient des États-Unis! Là-bas, le football américain est…

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, ses yeux remplis d'étoiles suffirent. Mamori sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme. Le vent souffla violemment et elle frissonna. Elle se tenait là avec Kurita. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'Hiruma pour commencer la sélection. Comme le capitaine l'avait prévu, beaucoup de lycéens étaient présents et il y avait beaucoup de bruits. Mamori sursauta quand elle entendit des détonations puissantes dans son dos. Hiruma était arrivé. Les lycéens ne pipèrent plus un mot et osaient à peine respirer.

-Bien! ricana le capitaine. On a besoin de cinq joueurs pour un match. Et vous allez comprendre le sens du mot "souffrir".

Tout le monde frissonna et se figèrent encore plus.

-C'est parti! hurla Hiruma en lançant son grand sourire démoniaque. Yahaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Une course de douze kilomètres pour commencer. Dix-huit personnes furent déjà éliminées. Pas assez d'endurance physique. Assouplissements atroces. Six lycéens de K.O.

Mamori notait attentivement tout ce que lui disait Hiruma. Il ne restait plus que huit personnes.

-Wooooow! Le gars avec la visière est impressionnant! s'enthousiasma Kurita. Il a eu du mal avec la course, mais les assouplissements et les exercices de vitesse, d'esquive et tout le reste, il se débrouille super bien!

Hiruma laissa échapper un vague grognement, concentré sur la personne concernée. C'était la seule qui était en tenue, et, comme Eyeshield 21, portait une visière.

Le capitaine se leva et se dirigea vers les joueurs, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, apeurés.

-Bien bande de minables! J'ai fait mon choix!

Il désigna cinq garçons plutôt balèzes.

-Vous! Vous remplacerez les frères et les deux déserteurs! ET TOI!

Il montra du doigt le mystérieux joueur.

-Tu ne pourras pas remplacer le macaque, mais tu es pris. Enlève-moi ce foutu casque maintenant.

La personne refusa d'un mouvement de tête. Hiruma, énervé, s'approcha dangereusement et surplomba le joueur suicidaire. Il se pencha sur la visière du joueur, mais ne vit pas ses yeux.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Je n'ai pas de nom, murmura-t-il tellement doucement que le capitaine n'arrivait pas à cerner sa tonalité de voix.

Hiruma se redressa et caqueta.

-Tu me plais bien. Garde ton casque et bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Le joueur ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

-Entraînement après-demain et ne soyez pas en retard bande de minables!

Mamori et Kurita soupirèrent de soulagement.

Ils allaient pouvoir jouer le match.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Cerberus, au pied.

Le chien hésita et décida de désobéir à son maître. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il attendait la manager pour établir des stratégies grâce aux notes qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas oubliées de prendre lors de la sélection des joueurs la veille. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le lui demander, elle savait qu'il voulait des notes.

Hiruma grommela et décida de suivre son chien. Si celui-ci lui désobéissait, il devait y avoir une raison. Le chien courut rapidement vers leur local.

Le capitaine perdit son chien de vue mais prit son temps, nullement inquiet. Personne ne pouvait échapper à Cerberus et il ferait la peau à celui qui représenterait une menace.

Hiruma arriva et vit une fille de dos. Elle était baissée et caressait Cerberus qui était le chien le plus heureux du monde. Hiruma haussa un sourcil. Son chien qui appréciait une autre personne que lui et qui se laissait caresser en ayant l'air le plus gentil et mignon du monde? Impossible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

La jeune fille sursauta et se remit debout. Elle se tourna vers Hiruma doucement. Elle paraissait tendue et le jeune homme blond se méfia d'elle. Elle était suspecte.

Il la détailla. Elle portait un pantalon et le haut de l'uniforme du lycée. Soudain, Hiruma se souvint. C'était la nouvelle.

-Je faisais un barbecue avec le chien, ça se voyait pas?

Hiruma ricana. Au moins elle avait de l'humour.

-Il n'aime pas les gens en général et n'est pas affectif.

-À l'image de son maître.

Hiruma fut surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître. Cette fille le déroutait. Elle savait comment il était. À moins qu'elle ait entendu parler de sa réputation, ce qui était très probable.

Hiruma ne se laissa pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Yona Maeda, seize ans, habitant aux États-Unis avec une mère japonaise et un père américain. Des parents riches, un grand frère de dix-huit ans.

Yona fronça les sourcils.

-Je vois que le perroquet a bien appris sa leçon.

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke, ricana Hiruma. Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois.

Yona et Hiruma se dévisagèrent un moment. Puis le capitaine posa brutalement une question:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant mon local?

-J'adore le football américain et j'espérais pouvoir assister à un entraînement.

-Pourquoi tu ne portes pas une jupe?

Yona rit et Cerberus jappa autour d'elle comme un fou. Hiruma s'agaça. Il n'aimait pas le comportement de son chien.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter des uniformes là où j'étudie, -et je suis sûre que tu connais le nom de mon établissement-, et en plus la jupe est trop courte. Du coup, dès que je peux, je me change.

Hiruma garda le silence encore un petit moment et Yona en profita pour jouer avec Cerberus. Le jeune homme enfonça encore plus ses mains dans ses poches puis lança:

-Ramène-toi.

Yona fit les yeux ronds puis un magnifique sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Elle suivit le capitaine.

Mamori vit Hiruma arriver au côté d'une jeune fille et de Cerberus. Elle s'étonna mais reconnut la correspondante étrangère, Yona. Cerberus tournait autour d'elle et les deux s'amusaient comme des fous. Mamori sourit devant cette image peu habituelle. Mais elle vit qu'Hiruma était énervé, sûrement à cause de cela.

-Bonjour! salua la nouvelle. Je m'appelle Yona Maeda. Tu dois être Mamori Anezaki, non?

-Oh, heu oui, bredouilla celle-ci. Je suis surprise de voir que tu connais mon nom.

-Tu es plutôt connue et tout le monde parle de toi parce que tu es une super bonne élève exemplaire et surtout parce que tu es la seule qui tient tête à Hiruma et qui n'a pas peur.

Le capitaine qui leur tournait le dos tiqua mais n'en montra rien.

Mamori ouvrit grand les yeux devant tant d'imprudence. Elle ne tenait donc pas à la vie?! Mais Hiruma ne dit rien et la manager faillit en tomber à la renverse. Mais elle se doutait que Yona le paierait plus tard. Le démoniaque capitaine préparait sûrement sa vengeance.

-Heu et bien, je, heu…

-J'adore le football américain et j'ai insisté pour assister à un entraînement de votre équipe! Hiruma a accepté! coupa Yona.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'une pluie de pétales de roses et des chiens qui volent pour que cette journée soit totalement irréaliste, pensa Mamori.

-Mais, reprit soudain la jeune femme, l'entraînement n'est qu'à partir de demain. Aujourd'hui, Hiruma va consulter mes notes pour mettre au point des stratégies avec les données que j'ai récoltées sur les joueurs sélectionnés hier afin d'exploiter le plus possible les capacités de chacun.

-Waw! s'extasia Yona. Génial! Mais je suis déçue pour l'entraînement… Hiruma! Tu m'as roulé dans la farine!

Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard mais il n'était plus là. Elle eut le temps de l'apercevoir beaucoup plus loin, se dirigeant vers le terrain.

-Reviens-ici! hurla Yona.

Elle se mit à courir après lui. Elle déboula directement sur le terrain de football américain. La jeune fille ne vit pas la personne qui lui fonçait dessus que quand celle-ci lui rentra dedans violemment. La lycéenne tomba lourdement par terre.

-Oh excuse-moi!

Yona leva les yeux et se releva d'un coup.

-Eyeshield 21!

-Heu bonjour, enchanté, s'inclina-t-il timidement. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Enchanté, je suis Yona Maeda et je suis la correspondante américaine.

-Oh c'est toi la fameuse américaine! Tu restes pour trois semaines c'est ça?

-Oui, pour une immersion dans la culture japonaise.

-Tu parles très bien notre langue!

-Merci! C'est ma mère, elle est japonaise et j'ai l'habitude de parler sa langue.

-C'est pas bientôt fini vos commérages? interrompit Hiruma.

Yona se tourna vers lui, furieuse.

-Toi, tu te tais! Tu m'as dit que je pouvais assister à l'entraînement mais il n'y en n'a pas aujourd'hui!

-Et c'est quoi ça à ton avis?

La jeune fille regarda derrière lui et vit les autres joueurs en train de s'entraîner.

-Ils viennent de leur plein gré s'entraîner, même si officiellement ça commence demain.

Mamori arriva en courant et s'arrêta en voyant Eyeshield 21.

-Une demi-tonne de médocs avec des encouragements de ma part, et voilà. (Encouragements d'ailleurs peu orthodoxes.) Tu vois foutue manager, je t'avais dit qu'il serait sur pied.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Hiruma.

-Comment tu traites ta manager toi!? C'est irrespectueux!

-La ferme foutue rousse.

-Hey ho!

Yona et Hiruma continuèrent leur dispute tandis que les autres s'attroupaient autour de la jeune fille. Kurita poussa tout le monde et souleva Yona pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Oh là là! Je suis si content de te rencontrer! Parle-moi du football américain de ton pays je t'en supplie!

-Ouarf, souffla Yona. Pose-moi s'il te plaît.

Kurita s'exécuta immédiatement. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté et le fit immédiatement. Tout le monde posa quelques questions à Yona qui y répondit de bonne grâce.

-Tu joues au football américain? demanda Kurita, plein d'espoir.

-Malheureusement non.

Au ton de Yona, on sentait que la conversation était bientôt finie.

-Hey bande de minables! Au boulot!

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Hiruma avec deux ballons. Les joueurs qui commençaient à le connaître prirent peur et commencèrent tout doucement à reculer. Hiruma lança le premier ballon avec sa force impressionnante et Yona se trouva être sa cible. La jeune fille se pencha pour esquiver et grimaça. Hiruma sourit encore plus et lança le deuxième ballon que Yona évita de justesse, toujours avec une petite grimace. Les autres restèrent interdits. Qu'est-ce qu'Hiruma avait voulu faire?

-Foutue manager et foutue rousse, ramenez-vous et vous bande de minables, continuez l'entraînement!

Tout le monde s'exécuta immédiatement et Yona traîna un peu.

Hiruma la regarda à la dérobée quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils et sembla vouloir ajouter autre chose mais ne dit rien finalement.


	3. Chapter 3

Yona baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle pensait assister à un entraînement, pas à une longue, longue, LONGUE discussion stratégique et des chiffres dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait pas soufflé un seul mot pour ne pas déranger Mamori et Hiruma qui travaillaient et la jeune fille les admirait pour leur sérieux et tout le travail de qualité fourni.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle somnolait seulement quand Mamori partit et ferma la porte.

-Alors foutue rousse?

Yona sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il y avait encore Hiruma.

-Ennuyant.

-C'est le revers de la médaille. Il n'y a pas que le jeu, il y aussi les stratégies et les longues discussions derrière.

-Plus jamais en tout cas pour moi! Je voulais assister à un entraînement sur le terrain!

-Tu n'as qu'à venir dans les prochains jours.

-Je ne peux pas, soupira Yona, déçue. Je dois assister à quelques cours puis visiter la ville et participer à des activités imposées. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Hiruma n'ajouta rien et Yona comprit que la séance était finie et qu'elle devait partir. Elle se leva doucement mais ne put cacher au capitaine de l'équipe sa petite grimace. Celui-ci ricana. Yona n'ajouta rien, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sentit soudain une main soulever le bas de son haut d'uniforme. La lycéenne poussa un couinement et se dégagea dans un grand mouvement. La douleur fusa et elle lâche un cri de douleur.

-J'en étais sûr.

Hiruma lança quelque chose à Yona qui le rattrapa. C'était une pommade antidouleur.

-Mais comment…?

-T'es tombée violemment quand Eyeshield 21 t'es rentré dedans, et pas forcément sur la zone la plus agréable qui soit. Le coccyx peut faire très mal. Surtout que tu as un gros bleu. T'es vraiment un boulet.

Yona resta estomaquée et regarda la pommade comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

-Heu… Je… Merci.

Yona se mit face à Hiruma car elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait une magnifique vue sur ses fesses et commença à appliquer la pommade doucement sur la zone douloureuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

-Pour son gabarit, Eyeshield 21 -pardon, je veux dire Sena- est super balèze.

Hiruma n'ajouta rien mais fut agacé que la jeune fille ait tout de suite vu le subterfuge. Il lui lança un bandage quand Yona eut fini d'appliquer la pommade.

-Merci Hiruma.

Yona lui sourit et termina de se soigner.

Puis elle se reçut un coup de pied dans les fesses qui la fit sortir du local et Hiruma claqua la porte.

-Sympa…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hiruma lança un bel ensemble d'injures et tout le monde se figea. Il était penché sur le mystérieux joueur qui se tenait droit comme un pique.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'entraînement hier? hurla-t-il.

-Pas entraînement… souffla le joueur.

-Tout le monde est venu, même Eyeshield 21 qui était à peine remis de la grippe! Dans notre équipe, soit tu vis pour le football américain, soit tu dégages!

-Excuse-moi…

Le joueur s'inclina et Mamori le sentit sur le point de pleurer.

-Je suis obligé de te garder sale mioche mais pour la peine, tu vas avoir les crocs de Cerberus pas loin de tes fesses alors fais gaffe. Dans deux jours c'est le match, alors si j'en vois un qui ne fait rien, je le tue! Est-ce que c'est clair?

Tout le monde déglutit et hocha la tête. Ils se mirent tous immédiatement au travail et Hiruma lâcha Cerberus, lui montrant sa victime. Le chien courut immédiatement en grognant férocement. Puis il s'arrêta soudain et jappa, devant la stupéfaction de tout le monde. Hiruma plissa les yeux. Et si…

Depuis que ce joueur était arrivé, il cherchait son identité, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point car jamais il n'avait échoué à trouver des informations sur une personne.

Jamais.

Une première.

Le capitaine était extrêmement frustré et énervé. Mais à un tel point qu'il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'arracher ce casque à ce foutu joueur…

Mais là, il tenait sa chance. Cerberus ne jappait qu'en présence d'une seule personne.

Il lança un sourire victorieux qui se figea en voyant Cerberus montrer les crocs et essayer de mordre le joueur qui courrait dans tous les sens pour lui échapper.

 _Bordel de merde! Mais c'est pas possible! Mais tu es qui putain à la fin?_

Hiruma bouillonnait littéralement et il se retint de tout casser autour de lui.

Il continua l'entraînement de mauvaise humeur et tout le monde en bava.

À la fin de l'entraînement, tout le monde était exténué et les joueurs tremblaient sur leurs jambes. Hiruma ne daigna pas leur adresser un seul regard. Il était tellement dans ses pensées et sa colère qu'il ne se focalisait que sur son chien. Il le vit renifler un maillot et soudain, il eut une idée. Hiruma se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Mamori qui rangeait les maillots de l'équipe. Le mystérieux joueur avait déjà disparu et personne ne l'avait vu se changer. Hiruma s'avança vers Mamori et prit le maillot 88 du joueur mystérieux.

-Cerberus, au pied.

Le chien s'avança et Hiruma lui fit sentir le maillot. Le chien renifla l'air et trouva enfin la piste. Il s'élança, suivit d'Hiruma, qui se retenait de rire de manière hystérique devant sa victoire proche. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et Hiruma dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire. Il allait étrangler ce joueur pour lui avoir mis autant de bâtons dans les roues. Hiruma déboula sur les traces de Cerberus et tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Il y avait beaucoup trop de lycéens qui traînaient devant l'établissement même si les cours étaient finis. Cerberus n'était pas un chien de chasse et toutes ces odeurs le perturbaient. Il réussit cependant à retrouver la piste et se précipita vers un garçon chétif qui ne pouvait pas être le mystérieux joueur. Hiruma vit que le maillot avait été posé sur son sac à la va-vite et le joueur était parti. Le capitaine sentit ses mains trembler tellement il éructait. Il se dirigea vers le petit lycéen qui se recroquevilla en voyant arriver le démoniaque blond vers lui. Hiruma le prit par le col et lui souffla au visage, menaçant :

-D'où vient ce foutu maillot?

Le petit lycéen tremblait comme une feuille et il déglutit fortement avant de répondre :

-Je… ne… Je ne sais pas… Je… viens de le… voir… Je ne… sais pas qui… l'a mis là…

La façon hachée de parler du lycéen agaça encore plus Hiruma. Il le lâcha et repartit.

Le match était dans deux jours et Hiruma se doutait que le numéro 88 disparaîtrait après.

Il aurait ce foutu joueur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Tu viens à l'entraînement ce soir. T'as intérêt à être à l'heure foutue rousse.

-H »

Yona recracha le soda qu'elle buvait sur la table de la salle à manger.

 _Mais c'est pas possible! Comment il y a eu mon numéro de portable?!_

-Yona? Ça va?

-Oui, heu, ne vous inquiétez pas Madame… J'ai juste craché sur votre table mais je vais essuyer évidemment!

-Il y a intérêt! J'ai accepté pour ton père de t'héberger pendant ton voyage au Japon, mais je ne suis pas ta bonniche!

-Oui Madame, excusez-moi.

Yona essuya rapidement et se précipita vers sa chambre. Elle appela un ami, totalement paniquée. Tout allait de travers, ça allait mal se finir. Elle prépara un sac de sport à la va-vite et courut dehors le plus vite possible.

Hiruma l'avait prévenu quinze minutes avant l'entraînement.

 _Le fourbe. Je vais le tuer._


	4. Chapter 4

Hiruma ricana en apercevant Yona arriver en courant, en nage. Elle était arrivée avec deux minutes d'avance. Il regarda ensuite le reste de l'équipe qui s'entraînait déjà. Le match était demain. Il lui restait encore un jour pour découvrir qui était le 88.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'était pas là. Les soupçons qu'il avait contre Yona se confirmaient.

Et c'est là que le 88 arriva. Hiruma bondit sur ses pieds. Il l'observa attentivement. Même taille, mêmes proportions.

 _Impossible!_

Le capitaine alla vers le 88.

-TU ES QUI À LA FIN BORDEL?

Le joueur se figea, terrorisé. Yona s'interposa.

-Ça suffit Hiruma. Laisse ce joueur.

-TOI!

Hiruma empoigna violemment la jeune fille par les épaules.

-J'étais persuadé que c'était toi. J'en suis même sûr. Alors dis-moi, comment tu fais ?

-Arrête Hiruma! Je n'ai rien fait! cria Yona.

Le bruit attira les autres joueurs qui se retournèrent. Hiruma saisit Yona par la gorge et la plaqua contre un mur.

-Lâche-moi Hiruma! Ça suffit!

-ARRÊTE CETTE COMÉDIE AVEC MOI! JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU ES LE 88!

-Tu vois bien que non! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille!

Hiruma ne se contrôlait plus. Il sentait la colère couler dans son sang et elle embrumait la moindre parcelle de son esprit. Il se contractait tout le temps sous l'effet de la rage. On aurait dit une bête.

Yona cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa peur mais elle déglutissait sans arrêt en se forçant à respirer, pour ne pas étouffer plus que ne le faisait Hiruma actuellement.

Yona fit alors la chose la plus censée. Elle gifla violemment Hiruma, à tel point que sa main la brûla et que le bruit résonna dans tout le terrain.

Les joueurs, trop pétrifiés pour réagir au début, sortirent enfin de leur torpeur. Kurita se précipita et tira Yona derrière lui. La jeune fille était agitée de spasmes nerveux. Les autres joueurs s'interposèrent également.

Hiruma les regarda dans les yeux et y vit de la colère.

Des gens en colère contre lui? Le lycéen faillit rire nerveusement. D'habitude, il lisait de la peur sur le visage des autres.

Mais là, il avait franchi une limite et ses coéquipiers ne le laisseraient pas faire.

\- Hiruma, ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE! hurla Mamori, totalement furieuse et révoltée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis quelques jours, mais il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes.

Hiruma ne rétorqua rien. Il ne regardait que Yona prendre son sac et partir en courant.

Les joueurs ne firent rien pour l'arrêter. Ils protégeaient juste le chemin que venait de prendre Yona.

Hiruma, qui se sentait vide d'un coup, prit également ses affaires et s'en alla à l'opposé d'où était partie Yona.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hiruma jura. Il manquait le 88 et le match avait très mal commencé. Ils étaient déjà menés 24 à 12.

Les tensions étaient bien présentes dans l'équipe. Hiruma était maussade et ses coéquipiers lui parlaient, mais avec de la réserve. Pourtant, leur rage de gagner était bien présente, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Eyeshield 21 se débrouillait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais l'équipe adverse avait de sacrés défenseurs.

Dans l'urgence, le capitaine avait pris un remplaçant au hasard et celui-ci n'était pas fameux.

Hiruma revint à la réalité. Il devait se concentrer sur le match qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Il ne voulait pas que le club ferme, même s'il ne montrait pas son inquiétude.

Le capitaine lança la balle à Eyeshield 21. Celui-ci courut de toutes ses forces et rattrapa le ballon. Il fit à peine quelques mètres qu'il se fit plaquer par la défense impitoyable des adversaires.

Ils recommencèrent cette tactique et Eyeshield 21 récupéra encore la balle, de justesse cette fois. Il vit qu'il allait se faire plaquer.

 _Non, ce n'est pas possible! Il faut que je passe cette défense des Rich Gentleman._

 _Et c'est quoi ce nom ridicule pour leur équipe en plus!?_

Sena secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur le nom de l'équipe adverse. Le jeune homme se concentra.

Ça y est! Il voyait sa ligne verte!

Il commença à slalomer entre ses adversaires pour les éviter mais il ne vit pas le poids lourd qui lui fonçait dessus. Il fut complètement écrasé.

Sena se releva tant bien que mal.

-Alors les morveux? Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir gagner avec votre niveau? Vous faites pitié. Rentrez chez vous.

Eyeshield 21 ne répondit pas mais serra les poings. Il était pratiquement tout seul à l'attaque. Toutes les forces étaient principalement mises pour la défense. Il se sentait cruellement seul et avait besoin d'aide.

Il ne tiendrait pas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

42-18

L'écart se creusait.

Eyeshield 21 tenta à nouveau une percée dans la ligne de défense adverse, sans succès. Le joueur frappa le sol avec ses poings. Son cerveau en ébullition, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ma vitesse ne me sert à rien si je me fais plaquer à chaque fois. Tout le monde se concentre sur moi. Je n'ai réussi qu'à mettre trois touchdown.

L'équipe se réunit en cercle et écouta les instructions d'Hiruma.

-On ne change ri…

Le lycéen n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le gringalet qui remplaçait le 88 fut brutalement tiré en arrière. Les Devil Bats se retournèrent.

Le 88 se tenait là. Ils poussèrent tous un cri de joie.

-J'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais sale mioche.

Le sale mioche en question lança un mini-sourire pendant que le remplaçant s'enfuyait en courant. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'Hiruma le menace, lui crie dessus, etc… Mais il n'en fit rien.

-Bien! Maintenant, le vrai jeu peut commencer! Vous avez intérêt à tout donner!

-Oui! crièrent-t-ils à l'unisson.

Les élèves des deux lycées assistaient au match et Deimon faisait profil bas. Quand ils virent le 88 arriver, des murmures parcoururent la foule.

Un autre joueur mystérieux? Qui était-il?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

 _On n'a eu que quelques jours pour entraîner les nouveaux. Les cinq qui remplacent les frangins, Komusubi et Ishimaru sont plutôt musclés et se débrouillent, mais la clé de la victoire dépend d'Eyeshield 21 et du 88. J'espère qu'il est fort…_

Hiruma sortit de ses réflexions pour jouer. Il lança la balle à Eyeshield 21 qui la rattrapa aisément. Il commença à courir, remotivé par l'arrivée de l'autre joueur. Il se sentait le cœur plus léger. Il n'était plus tout seul, il allait enfin avoir de l'aide.

Sena vit les autres joueurs se précipiter vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se faire une ligne de course.

Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à encaisser le choc.

Juste avant de les fermer, il crut voir une ombre, trop éphémère pour qu'il sache s'il avait halluciné ou non. On le plaqua sur le sol avec violence.

Ses adversaires se relevèrent en ricanant, tout ça pour voir qu'Eyeshield 21 n'avait plus le ballon. Même lui fut ahuri.

Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent alors de la foule. Tout le monde se tourna pour voir un joueur, le 88, avec le ballon, qui courrait. Il franchit la ligne.

-Touchdown!

Les lycéens de Deimon hurlèrent leur joie et Hiruma sourit discrètement.

 _Peu importe qui c'est pour le moment, l'important c'est de gagner. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre le 88._

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke!

Les Devil Bats se tournèrent vers leur capitaine qui riait.

-Allez bande de minables! On continue!


	5. Chapter 5

Eyeshield 21 réceptionna le ballon. On le plaqua à nouveau.

Il n'avait plus le ballon.

L'équipe adverse grinça des dents. Ils savaient que ce joueur existait, mais ils ne le voyaient pas. Ou plutôt, si, ils le voyaient, mais le joueur savait très bien se dissimuler et échapper aux regards des autres. On aurait dit une ombre qui se faufilait partout. Ce 88 savait se faire oublier.

-Touchdown!

La foule des Deimon hurla encore plus fort pour encourager les Devil Bats.

Ils pouvaient gagner.

42-36

-Okay les minables! Le match est bientôt fini, il faut qu'on continue comme ça et qu'on fasse au moins deux touchdown sans s'en prendre un. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps mais si on peut laisser passez Eyeshield 21 et le 88, on peut gagner.

-D'accord!

Ils s'en allèrent tous pour se préparer.

-Attends le 88.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Ils ont un atout dans leur manche qu'ils n'ont pas encore sorti. Daisuke Matsuno. C'est un joueur complètement malade mais qui est très vif et qui voit tous les joueurs, même les plus invisibles. Je suis certain qu'ils vont le mettre sur le terrain. Pour le contrer, il faut que tu fasses un travail d'équipe impeccable avec Eyeshield ?

Le 88 leva le pouce et sourit.

Hiruma le regarda se mettre en place en se renfrognant.

 _Le match commence pour toi à partir de maintenant._

Eyeshield 21 et le 88 virent en même temps le joueur adverse, le numéro 2. Les deux joueurs eurent un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Il était effrayant.

Très effrayant.

Ses yeux étaient complètement écarquillés et ses traits du visage totalement déformés par un grand sourire de psychopathe qu'il affichait constamment.

-C'est vraiment un fou?

Eyeshield 21 regarda son coéquipier en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas chuchoté pour une fois et cette voix lui disait quelque chose…

-Non bien sûr, ils ne feraient pas jouer un malade mental. C'est juste son caractère. Il est haineux. Et très effrayant aussi!

Le 88 hocha la tête.

-Donne tout…

Ah, cette fois, il avait chuchoté.

Sena n'eut pas le loisir de plus s'interroger. Il se mit en position.

Hiruma lança le ballon qu'il rattrapa. Il se fit immédiatement plaqué.

Heureusement, le 88 avait pris le ballon tout juste cette fois ci.

Il commença à courir et tout à coup, le numéro 2 surgit de nulle part. Le 88 l'évita une première fois mais se fit plaquer brutalement la seconde d'après.

Un silence de mort s'abattit.

-Bien les minables. Ce numéro 2 est balèze. Mais il va falloir le passer. Eyeshield 21 et le 88, débrouillez-vous pour le passer.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête.

Ils se mirent en position et le 88 chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son coéquipier. Sena hocha la tête.

Ils avaient une chance de passer.

Hiruma se prépara à lancer le ballon et vit le 88 lui faire un signe. Il sourit et changea d'angle de tir à la dernière leçon pour viser le 88.

Celui-ci commença à courir et vit surgir devant lui la ligne de défense costaud qu'avait eu à affronter Eyeshield 21 depuis le début du match. Le 88 passa alors le ballon à Eyeshield 21 que personne n'avait vu, tous étant focalisés sur le joueur fantôme pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

 _On va passer!_

Sena écarquilla les yeux en voyant subitement le numéro 2 surgir dans son champ de vision. Il le plaqua et Sena en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Ce mec ne plaisantait pas et ses coups faisaient très mal.

Sena se releva en tremblant sur ses jambes. Sa respiration était saccadée et il dut faire un gros effort pour se calmer face à la peur qu'il ressentait.

Daisuke le regarda en riant à gorge déployée.

Soudain, l'entraîneur des Rich Gentleman hurla :

-Daisuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Celui-ci se retourna, perplexe. Il se figea.

Le 88 avait récupéré le ballon et venait de marquer un touchdown. Il afficha un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire. Il avait profité de la confusion et de la rage de Daisuke qui était focalisé sur Eyeshield 21 pour récupérer le ballon.

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke!

Hiruma ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

 _Alors là, il l'a bien eu!_

Une expression de bête sauvage assoiffée de sang s'afficha sur les traits de Daisuke. Le sourire du 88 se figea net sur son visage et il déglutit difficilement.

Il allait sentir passer la prochaine.

Il ne restait le temps que pour un seul touchdown, peu importe l'équipe qui le marquait.

Eyeshield 21 réussit à récupérer le ballon des mains de l'adversaire.

 _Ils n'auront pas ce point! Nous allons gagner ce match!_

Il lança le ballon au 88 afin d'esquiver les adversaires. Sena vit alors le numéro 2 débouler et foncer droit vers son coéquipier.

Le 88 écarquilla les yeux de frayeur.

Daisuke, dans sa rage, ne plaqua pas le 88. Il lui envoya son bras dans l'estomac avec une force colossale.

Le joueur fantôme hoqueta et il expulsa d'un coup l'air de ses poumons.

La force de l'impact l'envoya valser contre le mur des gradins à une vitesse effrayante. Il s'y écrasa violemment.

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

-Touchdown!

Tout le monde se retourna…

Eyeshield 21 se tenait là, le ballon dans les mains.

Le 88 avait envoyé la balle à Sena juste avant de se faire écraser.

La tension se fit encore plus présente. Personne ne savait s'il fallait se réjouir ou garder le silence.

Le match était fini. Les Devil Bats avaient gagné.

48-42

Hiruma fut le premier à réagir. Il ne courut pas, question de fierté, mais son pas était empressé et il se retrouva vite à côté du 88 qui gisait par terre.

Il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures sérieuses, mais la force du coup l'avait fait tombé dans les pommes.

Des infirmiers arrivèrent aussitôt avec un brancard et le nécessaire de premiers secours au cas où. Ils mirent le 88 sur le brancard et partirent le plus vite possible près de l'hôpital situé à deux rues du terrain.

-Bien bande de minables! Je vais à l'hosto avec ce boulet. Vous, récupérez toutes les affaires et rentrez chez vous. On se retrouve demain.

Hiruma partit sans plus de cérémonies.


	6. Chapter 6

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de sa famille?

-Ouais ouais.

L'infirmière parut hésitée mais Hiruma utilisa ses propres moyens pour la convaincre. Il n'eut qu'à suivre le 88 toujours dans son brancard qu'on emmenait dans une chambre.

Une fois mis sur un vrai lit, les infirmières de l'hôpital commencèrent à lui enlever tout son attirail.

Hiruma ne le montrait pas, mais il bouillait d'impatience qu'on lui retire son casque. Pour calmer son impatience, il mâcha un chewing-gum.

Une infirmière enleva doucement son casque.

 _Plus vite bordel foutue infirmière! Montre-moi qui tu es numéro 88!_

Son visage fut enfin dévoilé et Hiruma écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne sous ce casque et s'assit sous le choc.

 _Mais comment as-tu fait pour cacher ton vrai corps?_

Hiruma eut sa réponse en voyant tous les bandages présents sous les vêtements du 88.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Toujours avec une astuce…_

Hiruma entendit soudain des voix familières.

La bande de minables.

Il grommela et sortit dans le couloir avec une AK-47 et tira en direction des Devil Bats qui poussèrent des glapissements de terreur.

-Yahaaaaaa!

Le capitaine s'amusait comme un fou et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour que quelqu'un s'explique.

Ce fut Sena qui s'en chargea.

-On s'inquiétait pour le 88 alors on a décidé de venir voir…

Hiruma n'eut pas besoin de plus et leur tira à nouveau dessus. Des médecins et infirmiers se précipitèrent mais ne dirent rien en voyant qui c'était. Ils baissèrent tous la tête et partirent avec une aura déprimée autour d'eux.

Ils savaient qui était ce jeune homme et ne voulaient pas se frotter à lui.

Question de survie.

-Allez les minables! Ça dégage! Rien de grave, maintenant DÉGUERPISSEZ ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA!

Ils ne se firent pas prier et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Hiruma retourna dans la chambre en soupirant.

 _Pourquoi j'ai protégé son secret?_

Hiruma continuait de mâcher son chewing-gum tout en regardant le 88 allongé sur son lit en train de dormir.

Le soir tombait et Hiruma était toujours là. Il voulait rester pour chopper plein d'infos et en découvrir plus.

Il sourit en perspective du chantage qu'il allait pouvoir exercer tout en tapant sur son ordinateur.

Soudain, le joueur gémit dans son sommeil et se réveilla. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue. Il étudia l'environnement autour de lui et se figea en voyant Hiruma. Par reflex, il remonta la couverture sur lui, même si c'était trop tard. Hiruma fronça les sourcils en le voyant mettre ses mains sur son cou.

 _À l'endroit où…_

-Enlève-moi tes mains de là.

Il s'approcha et ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose. Il tira sur le drap et c'est là qu'il vit toutes les marques.

Hiruma contempla son cou.

Là où il l'avait serré très fort.

Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

-Tu…

-Stop Hiruma. Si c'est pour te moquer, me rabâcher que tu m'as eu, démasqué ou je ne sais quoi encore, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part. Tu as gagné. C'est bon.

-Yona, tu as mal?

La jeune fille le regarda, stupéfaite.

-Pardon?

-Tu as très bien entendu, ne me fais pas répéter foutue rousse.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Voilà le Hiruma que je connais. Il m'a appelé par mon prénom quand même…_

-Ça va. Je n'ai pas trop mal.

-Menteuse. Je n'étais pas là quand on t'a changé et appliqué des soins, mais vu le coup que tu t'es pris, t'as dû le sentir passer.

Puis il ajouta avec un sourire:

-En tout cas, tu l'as mis dans une rage folle avec ton style de jeu. Une ombre sur le terrain. Un fantôme. Shadow.

-C'est bien ça comme surnom.

-Tsss. Adopte-le alors.

Puis il ajouta après un instant :

-Tu m'as bien eu putain… J'étais persuadé que c'était toi le 88 mais les indices ne coïncidaient pas alors j'ai eu de gros doutes. Tu m'as bien surpris.

-J'ai dû réussir un exploit alors.

Yona se figea tout à coup.

-Au fait, on a gagné? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Évidemment! Tu nous prends pour qui! De toute façon, Daisuke aurait été éliminé si le match avait continué. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, le match a été filmé. Un coup ça en plus...

Hiruma serra les poings et gonfla à nouveau une bulle de chewing-gum, puis il ajouta :

-J'ai vérifié les comptes du club de football américain, et on est plein aux as ! Yiha !

Yona sourit puis pâlit soudainement en repensant à ce que venait de dire son capitaine :

-Attends... Le match a été enregistré!

-Yep. Circulant dans le monde entier maintenant.

-Q... Quoi? hoqueta la jeune fille.

Hiruma la regarda avec un air méfiant. Soudain, une voix tonitruante se fit entendre dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

-OÙ EST MA SŒUR BANDE D'INCAPABLES?!

-Hey tu vas où foutue rousse?

Yona, toujours en tenue d'hôpital, prenait les quelques affaires que les soigneurs avaient emmenées en l'emmenant. Celle-ci était paniquée et Hiruma s'agaçait à la voir tourner dans tous les sens. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Un jeune homme entra précipitamment et saisit Yona par la gorge. Elle poussa un cri de douleur tout en se débattant.

-Lâche-moi!

Hiruma prit soudain le poignet de l'intrus et le lui tordit dans le dos.

-File, dit Hiruma à Yona en montrant la porte avec sa tête. Et vite.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et partit le plus vite possible même si sa blessure lui tirait tous les muscles autour de son ventre.

-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE YONA! tonna le jeune homme roux.

-Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Hiruma.

Et il l'assomma avec la crosse de son arme.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yona attirait tous les regards. Une fille en tenue d'hôpital qui se baladait dans les rues sous une grosse averse n'était pas une chose habituelle.

Yona grelottait et n'arrêtait pas de renifler.

 _J'ai du rester des heures endormies pour qu'ils soient là si rapidement. Je suis sûre que c'est la femme qui m'héberge qui les a prévenu. Si mon frère est là, ça veut dire qu'ils sont déjà au courant. Je ne peux pas retourner chez la femme qui m'héberge. Il est peut-être déjà là-bas…_

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et elle étouffa un gémissement.

 _Pourquoi tout le monde l'attrapait là où ça faisait mal?_

La lycéenne se retourna et tomba immédiatement sur un type louche avec un grand sourire qui la regardait fixement avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Elle se renfrogna et soupira. Le mec voulut l'entraîner mais Yona lui balança son poing dans la figure.

Le type s'écroula par terre et Yona dit d'une voix sourde :

-N'essaye plus de me toucher sale pervers sinon la prochaine fois…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et le monsieur se leva précipitamment en se tenant le nez qui commençait à saigner. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'effaça devant un autre garçon ahuri qui rit.

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke!

Hiruma se calma et lança une serviette à Yona.

-Allez, mets ça et suis-moi foutue rousse.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Brrr, plus jamais ça! dit Yona en entrant dans l'appartement d'Hiruma.

-Salle de bain au fond du couloir, grouille, tu sens le chien mouillé.

Yona lui jeta un regard noir et partit en courant, poussant par accident Cerberus qui dormait en plein milieu du couloir. Une fois enfermée, Hiruma ressortit et récupéra des vêtements de fille chez les voisins, et pas de la manière la plus diplomate qui soit.

Yona, sous la douche, entendit des coups de feu.

-Raaah, il est pas possible…

Yona sortit rapidement de sous la douche et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle toucha sa blessure au ventre. Elle n'avait qu'un bleu qui lui couvrait tout le ventre. La jeune fille avait cru que ce serait plus grave et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle toucha enfin son cou, là où Hiruma lui avait fait mal, ainsi que sur l'épaule.

Quand Hiruma avait vu ce qu'il lui avait fait, il avait semblé en colère contre lui-même… Mais Yona n'en n'était pas sûre. En colère pour lui avoir fait ça?

 _Non, je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas son style…_

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-J'te mets les vêtements sur le pas de la porte, foutue rousse.

Yona l'entendit partir en silence et récupéra rapidement ses vêtements. Elle enfila son… pyjama!

 _Attends! Il ne va pas me laisser repartir? Il veut que je dorme… chez lui?!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hiruma entendit à peine Yona arriver dans le séjour. Il était trop occupé à faire un dossier sur Yona qui regroupait toutes les informations qu'il avait pu glaner sur elle. Elle s'assit en face de lui et il leva enfin la tête. Elle portait un pantacourt bleu et un t-shirt sans manches blanc et paraissait très gênée.

-Ke ke ke…

-Pourquoi tu rigoles Hiruma? lança Yona au quart de tour.

Il ne répondit pas et la jeune fille se leva, furieuse, Cerberus à ses trousses.

-Table de la cuisine.

Yona se retourna en levant un sourcil. Hiruma ne précisa pas et la lycéenne partit en jurant longuement tout en cherchant la cuisine.

 _Comme quoi, y'a pas que moi qui jure…_

Yona trouva une tasse de chocolat chaud posée sur une haute table. Elle s'arrêta net, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

 _À quoi il joue?_

Elle prit la tasse, méfiante.

 _Il serait capable de mettre un somnifère dedans…_

Elle se dit qu'il ne ferait tout de même pas ça et la jeune fille s'assit sur un tabouret pour savourer son chocolat chaud.

Soudain, toute la fatigue accumulée refit surface et sa tête dodelina légèrement. Elle caressa gentiment Cerberus qui était adorable avec elle. Puis elle bailla longuement et finit son chocolat chaud. Elle commença à laver la tasse.

-Laisse ça foutue rousse. Va te coucher.

Yona se retourna avec des yeux bouffis et Hiruma retint un sourire devant ce spectacle. Il l'emmena dans le salon où il avait préparé le canapé.

-C'est une blague?

-Si t'es pas contente, dégage. En plus, il est grand, on pourrait en mettre deux comme toi.

Yona s'assit sur le canapé très moelleux et s'allongea pour le tester. En effet, elle pouvait tendre le bras sans qu'il pende dans le vide.

Elle se releva.

-Excuse-moi Hiruma. Et… Merci.

Hiruma secoua la tête.

-Retourne-toi.

-Pardon?

Hiruma la saisit et lui releva son T-shirt. Yona devint écarlate et écarquilla les yeux.

-MAIS…

\- Ferme-la une fois dans ta vie foutue rousse.

Puis il ajouta :

-Ton bleu sur ton coccyx commence à disparaître.

Puis il lui souleva les cheveux et regarda la blessure qu'il lui avait faite en fronçant les sourcils. Hiruma n'ajouta rien et fila à Yona la pommade qu'il lui avait donnée il y a quelques jours.

Puis il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé avec son ordinateur en mâchouillant un chewing-gum. Yona fut abasourdie par les attitudes d'Hiruma.

 _Je n'arrive pas à le cerner, il m'énerve._

Elle essaye à nouveau de le remercier, mais vu son désintéressement, elle n'insista pas. Après s'être tartinée de pommade, Yona se faufila sous la fine couverture en se calant confortablement sur le coussin. Cerberus se cala contre ses jambes et s'endormit immédiatement. Elle tourna le dos à Hiruma.

La lumière fut éteinte et Yona n'entendit plus que les doigts d'Hiruma qui tapaient sur son clavier.

Yona commença à somnoler.

-Bon tu m'expliques?

Yona sursauta. Elle venait à peine de s'endormir. La jeune fille râla et continua à lui tourner le dos.

-À moins que tu veilles que je m'en occupe?

Yona ne répondit toujours pas. Avec un soupir, le capitaine commença à lui lire tout ce qu'il avait appris :

-Ton père était un joueur incroyable de football américain. Un jour, il a eu un terrible accident pendant un match. Un joueur adverse l'a envoyé baladé contre un mur comme avec toi aujourd'hui. Sa jambe gauche s'est brisée et a engendré de nombreux problèmes. Il n'a jamais pu rejouer. Il est alors devenu un entraîneur de talent pendant et…

-Et pendant qu'il était un grand joueur, il a transmis sa passion à ses enfants. Mais un jour, il n'a plus supporté le football américain. Dégoûté de ne jamais avoir pu continuer sa brillante carrière, il a imposé à ses enfants de ne plus jamais jouer.

Yona s'interrompit, la voix étranglée.

-Mais…?

-Mais, continua Yona, entre-temps, ce super joueur avait entraîné ses enfants. Le grand frère accepta très bien d'arrêter de jouer, mais la plus petite, très têtue, continuait de temps en temps. Elle perfectionna son style de jeu. Mais elle joua un match diffusé sur le net.

-Axel, le grand frère, est venu en premier. Mais le père va venir arracher la tête à une certaine fille.

Yona lâcha un petit rire.

-C'est ça en gros. Il connait très bien ma technique de jeu. Je suis une ombre sur le terrain et mon style de jeu est unique. Il m'a très bien reconnu.

Hiruma parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais s'abstint. Il n'ajouta plus rien.

Yona s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Yona se réveilla très tard. On était dimanche. Elle n'entendit aucun bruit dans l'appartement.

Hiruma était sûrement parti s'entraîner et Cerberus était également absent.

-Aïe…

Sa blessure la tirait sérieusement et elle s'échauffa les muscles en douceur. Elle vit sur la petite table des croissants.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin… murmura Yona.

La jeune fille mangea avec appétit et décida de ranger ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout, ainsi que celles d'Hiruma, un peu car elle se sentait mal d'être accueillie comme cela et voulait au moins faire quelque chose.

Mais elle n'eut pas à faire grand-chose. Tout était très propre et rangé.

 _Qui aurait cru qu'il soit si organisé…_

Yona retourna dans le séjour et vit enfin à côté du canapé un tas de vêtements. Elle les déplia et se retrouva avec une robe bleue très courte pour ses grandes jambes.

Yona resta interdite pendant un moment.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS HIRUMAAAAAAAAAAAA?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yona passa la tête par la fenêtre et rajusta sa robe pour la centième fois. Elle s'assura de ne pas avoir perdu les clés d'Hiruma qu'il lui avait laissées sous la robe.

La dame qui l'hébergeait n'était pas là.

La jeune fille sortit le double des clés et ouvrit la porte. Elle se précipita vers sa chambre et prit toutes ses affaires.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Yona ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant la réaction de son père et de son grand frère en voyant qu'elle leur avait filé sous le nez.


	8. Chapter 8

-Vos performances étaient nulles pendant ce match alors entraînement deux fois plus dur bande de minables! YIHAAAAAA!

Hiruma visa les joueurs avec sa mitraillette. Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail.

Tout le monde était rétabli. Monta, les frangins et Yukimitsu se tenaient là, en pleine forme. Quant à Komusubi, il était toujours en voyage et Ishimaru toujours en compétition. Cerberus surveillait toute l'équipe avec application. Soudain, il jappa.

 _Ce qui veut dire que…_

Hiruma se retourna et aperçut Yona seulement avec son sac de sport, la jeune fille ayant déposée ses affaires chez Hiruma. Elle portait l'adorable robe bleue à manches longues qu'il avait "empruntée".

Elle s'écroula à côté de lui sur le banc en poussant un gémissement.

Hiruma posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et mit son menton sur ses mains tout en continuant à regarder ses joueurs travailler.

-Tu as utilisé quelles astuces avec Cerberus et l'usurpateur?

-Bonjour aussi.

 _Ainsi donc, hier soir, il ne m'avait pas posé toutes les questions qu'il voulait…_

-Ça a été un vrai challenge pour Cerberus. J'ai utilisé un parfum spécial que j'ai pulvérisé sur moi avant de venir. En général, les chiens n'aiment pas cela. Heureusement, ça a fonctionné même si Cerberus n'a pas tout de suite senti l'odeur. Pour le reste, j'ai juste demandé à un lycéen de la classe de Mamori de prendre ma place. Et pour ne pas montrer ma silhouette féminine, j'ai juste mis des tonnes de bandages. Il a juste fallu que je trouve quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes proportions que moi avec les bandages.

Ils gardèrent ensuite le silence et Yona se réjouit de regarder l'entraînement. Au bout de quelques minutes, les Devil Bats aperçurent quand même la jeune fille. Elle se leva et alla vers eux en souriant.

-Yona!

Kurita la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu nous as manqué!

-N'exagère pas Kurita! Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on se connaît!

-Peut-être mais tu es déjà notre amie.

Yona n'ajouta rien mais leur lança un magnifique sourire. Monta la regardait, de la fumée sortant par les narines. Il ne tint pas.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouh! T'es trop belle! Mais j'ai déjà Mamori… Mamori je suis désolééééé!

La manager, trop occupée à parler avec Yona n'avait pas remarqué le monologue de Monta et n'insista pas. Yukimitsu fut adorable et gentil avec la jeune fille. Il se présenta et lui souhaita la bienvenue, même si c'était en retard. Yona le remercia chaleureusement.

Les frères, quant à eux, bavaient littéralement sur Yona.

-T'as un petit ami?

-Heu… Bah…. Non…

-Tu veux sortir avec moi?

-Vous faites quoi bande de minables!? Je vous ai pas demandé d'arrêter! interrompit Hiruma.

Le lycéen s'apprêta à lancer une salve de balles mais Yona lui lança son sac qu'elle avait gardé avec elle. Il le rattrapa sans problèmes et s'apprêta à viser la jeune fille.

-Écoutez! J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer! Ce sont les vacances pour vous et je vous invite la semaine prochaine.

Le silence fut vite brisé par les acclamations des Devil Bats. Yona se tourna vers Hiruma et l'implora du regard.

-Raaaah. Okay les minables mais entraînement dix fois plus dur après!

L'équipe déglutit mais la peur s'envola très vite à la perspective de vacances.

-Ah oui, et on part demain à 8h30! Alors partez maintenant faire vos valises! Rendez-vous demain ici-même! ALLEZ!

Tout le monde sursauta sous la violence du dernier mot mais ne se firent pas prier pour y aller. Hiruma sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et il tiqua d'énervement. Quand Yona se retourna pour le regarder, elle sentit ses entrailles se retourner.

Ouh là là! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!? Il est super en colère!

Elle prit ses affaires le plus doucement possible. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement en partant. Mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule douloureuse. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Yona se retourna.

-Arrête Hiruma! Tu n'en n'as pas marre de me faire mal tout le temps?

Elle s'arrêta net et frissonna. Son regard exprimait toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Il l'attrapa par le bras et s'approcha pour lui souffler à la figure :

-Ne. . .Autorité. .

Le capitaine s'écarta et il vit dans les yeux de Yona la même terreur qu'il lui avait fait ressentir quand il avait failli l'étrangler. Son expression de rage disparut aussitôt pour ne laisser qu'un visage las. Yona cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

 _J'ai rêvé là, non? Il a perdu toute son arrogance d'un coup!_

-T'as les clés de l'appart?

-Heu… Oui, répondit Yona.

-Rentre.

-Mais…!

-Laisse-moi.

Yona resta interloquée et se sentit blessée. Elle prit ses affaires et partit, triste.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La jeune fille continua d'errer un peu. Ce marché nocturne dans les rues était très agréable. Il y avait de la lumière douce, de la musique et de bonnes odeurs de nourriture. Elle devrait être rentrée depuis déjà trois heures mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à rentrer et à se retrouver toute seule. La nuit était tombée et Yona redoutait de se retrouver face à Hiruma.

Avec les autres, tout allait bien. Ils s'amusaient bien, même si elle leur avait caché le fait qu'elle était le 88. Mais avec Hiruma…

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on ne s'entende pas à ce point?_

Soudain, Yona aperçut une touffe de cheveux roux : son frère.

 _Mais oui, je suis bête, il sait que j'adore les endroits comme ça._

La jeune fille ne s'attarda pas sur les lieux et s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle soupira.

 _Me voilà forcer d'y retourner._

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yona ouvrit très, très, trèèèèès doucement la porte et se faufila en toute discrétion dans l'appartement. Elle se dirigea vers le salon sur la pointe des pieds. Elle vit la lumière allumée et déglutit.

La lycéenne s'avança, le cœur battant la chamade.

Tout ça pour voir deux petites valises faites et un Hiruma endormit sur le canapé. Yona se figea, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, elle pouffa et se dirigea vers lui. Elle regarda rapidement le contenu des deux valises et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté d'Hiruma.

 _J'y crois pas… Tu as fait ma valise…_

Son visage était tellement détendu pendant qu'il dormait que Yona se demanda si c'était vraiment Hiruma.

 _Mais pourquoi il est si fatigué? Il n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière ou quoi?_

Yona vit son ordinateur portable allumé sur la petite table et, curieuse, elle regarda l'historique. Elle fut interloquée.

 _Il a passé la nuit dernière à chercher des informations sur ma famille… Je n'y crois pas…_

Il avait surtout lu des articles sur l'accident de son père et sur ses enfants.

-Mais à quoi joues-tu Hiruma, murmura Yona.

Celui-ci grommela dans son sommeil et la jeune fille se figea. Elle souffla de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il s'installait juste plus confortablement.

Soudain, Yona eut une idée et prit son portable. Elle alla sur la fonction appareil photo et prit la jolie frimousse d'Hiruma en photo.

 _Tu vois que tu peux être beau quand tu quittes ton expression démoniaque…_

Yona se sentit immédiatement gênée après avoir pensé cela. Elle regarda Hiruma sur l'écran de son portable et baissa doucement son bras pour le regarder en vrai. Une envie irrésistible lui incita à se rapprocher de lui.

Yona, qui ne respirait maintenant plus que par intermittence tellement son cœur battait la chamade, approcha sa main du visage d'Hiruma. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, le cerveau en ébullition.

Finalement, elle le toucha doucement et enleva sa main immédiatement.

Aucune réaction de sa part.

Elle recommença alors mais laissa sa main sur la joue d'Hiruma. Yona se força à se détendre et apprécia les agréables frissons qui la parcouraient.

Ses doigts passèrent sur sa joue et son cou, légers comme des ailes de papillon. Yona enleva sa main à regret. Mais il fallait maintenant aller dormir pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Elle se leva avec un soupir et rangea un peu. Elle éteignit l'ordinateur et la lumière. Maintenant, la pièce était seulement éclairée par les rayons de la Lune. Yona prit une couverture et la mit sur Hiruma qui s'enroula immédiatement dedans.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ronronne et ce serait parfait._

Yona eut un sourire amusé en imaginant Hiruma ronronner. C'était inconcevable mais c'était drôle.

La jeune fille passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hiruma rapidement pour lui dire bonne nuit et décida de dormir dans la chambre de son hôte. Elle y trouva Cerberus assis sur le lit en train de l'attendre.

-Oh, tu es adorable toi…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé ses affaires dans le séjour. Elle allait faire demi-tour. C'est à cet instant qu'elle vit son sac derrière la porte de la chambre.

 _J'y crois pas… Il a trouvé comment m'installer dans sa chambre sans que ça ternisse sa fierté._

-T'es pas possible…

Yona cependant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La chambre d'Hiruma était aussi belle que le reste de son appartement. C'était grand, avec des couleurs douces et des fenêtres qui laissaient très bien passer la lumière. Pendant que Yona se déshabillait, elle réfléchit intensément.

 _Même si Hiruma est agressif avec moi et paraît me détester, je lui dois quand même beaucoup de choses. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu échapper à Axel et il m'a accueilli chez lui. Il a plein de petites attentions envers moi, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Les vêtements, les petites gourmandises, sa chambre… C'est quand même bien vide ici… À part Cerberus, il n'y a pas âme qui vive._

La jeune fille s'enroula avec délice dans la couverture tel un saucisson et Cerberus se coucha au pied du lit.

Yona ne bouda pas Morphée et tomba dans ses bras immédiatement, épuisée par les émotions de la journée.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiruma ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et entra en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Cerberus en profita pour filer, car il avait faim.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Yona n'avait pas mis de réveil. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup, sinon ils auraient ratés leur rendez-vous.

 _C'est toujours moi qui fais et prévois tout dans cette baraque. Elle est pas possible cette fille._

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Yona, celle-ci avait complètement envoyée la couette par-dessus le lit et s'étalait joyeusement sur toute la longueur du lit deux places d'Hiruma. Celui-ci sourit, mais pas un sourire démoniaque.

Un sourire sincère tout simplement.

Hiruma s'accroupit près de lit et s'amusa à titiller le cou de Yona. Celle-ci se retourna violemment et balança son poing dans la figure du jeune homme.

Celui-ci, dans une position instable, tomba sur les fesses et se mit sur ses genoux rapidement pour ne pas perdre la face. Mais heureusement pour lui, Yona, juste dérangée par les chatouilles, s'était retournée.

La lycéenne se trouvait maintenant tout au bord du lit et il suffisait qu'on la pousse un peu pour qu'elle tombe par terre. Hiruma hésita à le faire, trop tenté.

Il s'apprêta à le faire quand il s'aperçut enfin que le visage de Yona disparaissait sous des masses de cheveux.

Très doucement, en essayant de ne pas toucher sa peau, Hiruma repoussa les mèches rebelles de la jeune fille.

Il fut frappé par la tranquillité du visage de la jeune fille.

 _Elle paraît tellement calme…_

Hiruma s'approcha un peu plus. Il posa son menton tout près du front de la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et savoura cet instant qu'il trouva… magique!

Pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à s'énerver et il voulut profiter de cet instant si particulier. Il écouta la respiration régulière de Yona.

Le jeune homme se ressaisit mais fut pris d'une sorte de vertige quand il reporta son attention sur le visage de Yona. Il se redressa et sentit ses jambes flageoler.

Hiruma reprit enfin le contrôle de son cerveau qui était parti très loin pendant ce moment et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il se fit une remarque qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

 _Ne me dis pas que je suis en train de tomber amoureux…_

À cette idée, le jeune homme pâlit de façon inquiétante. Certes, c'était un peu différent avec Yona, mais jusqu'à tomber amoureux… Hiruma ne se reconnaissait plus et se mit dans une colère noire.

Sa rage fut à son plus haut point quand il vit à nouveau les blessures qu'il avait infligées à Yona.

C'est absolument impossible.

-DEBOUT FOUTUE ROUSSE! hurla-t-il.

Yona poussa un petit couinement et se redressa d'un coup, bien réveillée et les cheveux ébouriffés.

-Mais qu'est-ce… commença-t-elle.

-Pose pas questions, prépare-toi, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Yona eut un petit mouvement de recul au ton d'Hiruma. Elle lut à nouveau de la rage dans ses yeux.

 _Pourquoi est-il toujours en colère contre moi?_

Yona s'exécuta tout de même, blessée au plus profond d'elle-même par l'attitude d'Hiruma.

La semaine commençait bien.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Waw c'est trop beau! s'enthousiasma l'équipe des Devil Bats.

-Yona, viens voir, ajouta Sena.

Le jeune homme se retourna et se figea en se rendant compte de l'ambiance absolument glaciale. Hiruma avait les pieds sur la table et les mains derrière la tête tandis que Yona regardait résolument par l'autre fenêtre.

Elle se retourna avec des yeux de tueurs et Sena recula précipitamment. La jeune fille changea d'expression en quelques secondes et un sourire apparut tout de suite sur ses lèvres. Il ne manquait plus que les petites fleurs roses.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre les autres collés à la vitre et poussa sans ménagements les jambes d'Hiruma qui grogna violemment mais il n'ajouta rien.

-C'est sympa hein? demanda Yona une fois avec les autres devant une fenêtre du train.

Ils avaient devant eux un paysage de rêve : sable blanc, mer azur, arbres verdoyants, soleil rayonnant, etc…

Bref, le paradis.

Tout le monde se précipita dehors dès que les portes s'ouvrirent et une chaleur étouffante les écrasa.

-Allez venez! Suivez-moi!

Monta, trop excité pour marcher, courrait dans tous les sens tandis que Kurita n'était pas loin de le faire. Bref, tout le monde était surexcité.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Yona posa une question :

-Dites, il y avait pas d'autres joueurs dans votre équipe…?

-Oh, tu dois parler de Komusubi et d'Ishimaru, lui apprit Kurita. On ne les pas du tout évoqué parce qu'ils avaient prévenus qu'ils ne seraient pas là. Komusubi est en vacances et Ishimaru fait des compétitions d'athlétisme.

-Je vois… Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu les rencontrer. Les pauvres, on les avait complètement oublié…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

-Waaaw! Yona, c'est là qu'on va dormir? demanda Mamori en désignant un ensemble de maisons de style japonais.

-Oui! Ce voyage devait me faire découvrir la culture japonaise et j'ai légèrement modifié ce programme en vous emmenant avec moi. Mais après tout, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

À peine ils eurent franchi le portail que des majordomes arrivèrent avec des tenues typiques japonaises et prirent leurs affaires.

-Mademoiselle Maeda, bienvenue, dit l'un d'eux en s'inclinant.

Yona lui rendit son salut d'un mouvement de la tête et lui demanda en désignant Cerberus :

-Pouvons-nous garder notre chien je vous prie ?

-Bien évidemment Mademoiselle.

-Tu es connue? demanda Kuroki.

-Par l'intermédiaire de mon père, oui. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à la carte de crédit qu'il m'a donné que j'ai pu payer ce voyage. J'ai plein d'argents dessus et il en reste un paquet, alors profitez-en.

Hiruma, tout derrière et très silencieux, releva soudain la tête. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ce que venait de dire Yona et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à rentrer dans le grand dojo quand tout le monde la saisit par les épaules et la tira brusquement en arrière.

Ils perdirent tous l'équilibre et tombèrent tous sous le rire d'Hiruma qui se fichait d'eux.

Yona s'appuya sur son coude. Mauvaise idée. Elle entendit un Aïe de castra et devina tout de suite là où elle venait d'appuyer. Elle enleva tout de suite son coude et détourna la tête.

-Désolée Toganô…

-C'est rien… dit-il d'une petite voix de souris.

Yona se releva, les mains sur les hanches et regarda les Devil Bats.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris?

-Et bien, ici, c'est la pure culture japonaise, l'informa timidement Sena. Et chez nous, on enlève nos chaussures avant de rentrer dans un lieu.

-Ah.

Yona resta interloquée devant sa stupidité.

-Ma mère aurait dû m'apprendre les coutumes japonaises aussi… grommela la jeune fille.

Elle enleva ses chaussures, suivit des autres et entra. La réceptionniste eut un regard approbateur en les voyant tous avec leurs chaussures à la main.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Maeda. Ravie de vous voir dans notre humble hôtel, s'inclina-t-elle.

-Ne soyez pas si modeste, il est magnifique!

La réceptionniste s'inclina encore plus, flattée.

-Nos chambres sont-elles prêtes? Je m'y suis prise à la dernière minute…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prêt. Nos équipes se sont activées dès qu'elles ont appris que vous arriviez avec tous vos amis.

-Quelle efficacité! Merci infiniment.

-Avec plaisir Mademoiselle Maeda.

Les lycéens n'avaient rien dit, impressionnés par la popularité de Yona.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

La réceptionniste s'absenta en laissant son autre collègue prendre le relais. Ce que tout le monde, même Yona, n'avait pas compris, c'était que chaque dojo était une chambre. Et vu qu'ils étaient neuf, leur dojo était gigantesque.

Les lycéens étaient émerveillés et ils coururent dans tous les sens pour tout voir. Ils avaient vu sur l'océan.

-Vacances MAAAAAAAX! entendirent les adolescents dans tout le dojo.

Yona, avec Mamori dans leur chambre, sourit.

-Je suis contente que ces vacances vous fassent plaisir.

-Évidemment que ça nous fait plaisir! On ne part pas souvent en vacances et les parents n'ont pas du tout rechigné à nous laisser partir une semaine.

-Alors tant mieux parce que je vous ai prévenu à la dernière minute quand même !

Yona et Mamori partageait une chambre tandis que les garçons étaient répartis dans deux autres chambres.

Hiruma, Kurita, Sena et Monta furent dans la même et les frangins dans une autre.

Ils avaient tous un grand lit deux places avec des voiles foncés pour un minimum d'intimité et beaucoup de petites commodes… Trois salles de bains se trouvaient non-loin de chaque chambre et le tout était agrémenté de quelques plantes.

Tout était assorti aux couleurs du dojo, c'est-à-dire du beige jusqu'au marron foncé.

-Je suis vraiment content que Yona nous ait invité. C'est très gentil de sa part, fit remarquer Sena en rangeant ses affaires.

-Oui, en plus elle est trop beeeeeeeelle! s'exclama Monta en frémissant des narines.

Hiruma grogna.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de dire des conneries foutu macaque?

Le capitaine était déjà sur son ordinateur et mâchait un chewing-gum.

-Ah là là, à peine arrivé, tu es déjà sur l'ordinateur, blagua Kurita.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, répliqua Hiruma d'un ton sec.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, soudain brisé par la voix de Yona.

-Hey les garçons! Préparez-vous, on va à la plage pour fêter ce premier jour et se rafraîchir!

On entendit les saignements de nez des frangins dans tout le dojo.


	10. Chapter 10

-Où est Hiruma? demanda Mamori.

-Il n'a pas voulu venir, l'informa Sena.

La manager fronça les sourcils.

-Il m'énerve depuis une semaine avec son comportement… Je vais aller le voir.

Et Mamori partit comme une furie. Yona la regarda partir en haussant les épaules.

 _Je préférerai qu'il ne vienne pas._

-Allez c'est parti!

La jeune fille enleva la petite robe verte qu'elle portait et la jeta en boule sur sa serviette de plage. Les garçons l'imitèrent et se mirent en caleçon de bain. Yona portait un maillot de bain une pièce bleu clair.

Les frangins furent déçus de ne pas voir la jeune fille en maillot de bain deux pièces mais louchèrent quand même un peu sur elle.

Celle-ci recula un peu devant leur tête mais décida finalement de rire.

-Allez les garçons! Tous à l'eau!

Sur ce, elle sauta sur le dos de Kurita qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'amuser et courut comme un fou dans l'eau, suivis de Cerberus qui jappait comme un fou.

Tout le monde les rejoignit.

-Chuis occupé.

-Hiruma, c'est moi.

-Dégage foutue manager, va t'amuser avec les autres.

Mamori entra quand même et trouva Hiruma sur son lit, éternellement avec son ordinateur.

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-Hiruma.

Celui-ci ne leva même pas les yeux.

-Hiruma!

Toujours rien.

Mamori, furieuse, s'avança vers lui à grandes enjambées et lui prit l'ordinateur des mains. Elle le ferma d'un coup et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hiruma leva enfin la tête, étonné.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mamori dans cet état là, aussi énervée.

Il ne dit rien pour voir ce que la manager avait à dire.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier pour lui crier dessus :

-Hiruma, je veux bien comprendre que tu sois un démon sur pattes et que tu fasses peur à tout le monde, mais au point de faire du mal aux gens et de les mépriser, c'est minable! Depuis que Yona est là, tu as changé et tu es bizarre. Tu lui cries tout le temps dessus pour n'importe quoi! Tu es même en colère quand elle n'a rien fait! Arrête de reporter ta culpabilité sur les autres et assume un peu ce que tu as fait. Yona n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.

Mamori se retourna et partit, furieuse.

Hiruma était médusé.

Il venait de se prendre une claque monumentale.

Les garçons jouaient au volley-ball tandis que Yona les regardait, assise sur sa serviette.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'aller jouer avec eux, mais rien que de patauger dans l'eau avec toute l'équipe lui avait ravivé un peu plus sa blessure. La jeune fille avait trop forcé et maintenant tous les muscles autour de son ventre la tiraient douloureusement. C'était pour ça qu'elle portait un maillot de bain une pièce : pour cacher sa blessure.

Yona était extrêmement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser et elle se leva, ne voulant pas rester là, avec une grimace.

Mamori revint à ce moment.

-Tu t'en vas? demanda-t-elle, surpris.

-Je vais juste faire un petit tour, répondit Yona d'un ton morne.

Et elle partit. Mamori la regarda, confuse.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!_

Le soir-même, toute l'équipe se retrouva autour de la table et Yona n'arrêtait pas de changer de position tout le temps, car ils mangeaient sur le sol et la jeune fille américaine n'avait pas l'habitude de manger comme cela.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, je ne trouve pas cette position très agréable. J'ai plein de fourmis dans les jambes!

-Nous mangeons beaucoup sur des tables hautes, l'informa Kurita, mais vu que cet hôtel est très atypique, c'est normal.

Yona grogna. C'est à ce moment que des serveurs arrivèrent pour leur poser la nourriture sur la table basse. Les mets raffinés se succédèrent et même les Devil Bats ne surent pas ce que c'était. Mais ils ne voulurent pas le savoir, voulant le découvrir par eux-mêmes.

-Bon appétit tout le monde! s'exclama Yona.

-Ah non, non, non! s'indigna Toganô. Ici, on dit Itadakimasu. C'est en quelque sorte pour remercier l'hôte qui nous offre cette nourriture.

-D'accord, merci alors! Donc Italamakisu… Heu… Tu peux répéter?

Les Devil Bats commencèrent à rire et Yona les imita. Mauvaise idée, les abdominaux se contractant en riant, Yona poussa un grognement et posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle toussa pour cacher sa douleur, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer.

-Je reviens, s'excusa-t-elle en se levant.

Les autres ne virent pas sa mine pâle et se dirent qu'elle avait besoin d'aller au petit coin.

Hiruma, qui gardait le silence depuis le début du repas, se leva en posant brutalement ses couverts.

Mamori le regarda partir avec un regard d'assassin.

 _Si j'apprends que tu as encore fait du mal à Yona, je te promets que tu vas souffrir toute ta vie…_

Yona sortit en titubant et s'adossa à la rambarde de la terrasse. Elle inspira un bon coup en se calmant.

Soudain, elle sentit un corps tout près du sien, à tel point qu'il la frôlait. Yona en oublia de respirer et hoqueta violemment.

Pour terminer ce concert d'émotions divers et variés, elle sursauta un bon coup et essaye de se dégager.

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke… Bouge-pas.

Yona écarquilla les yeux et commença à se demander si elle avait dépassé le stade de la couleur de rouge tellement elle se sentait gênée.

-Je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par une foutue manager tout à l'heure. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux.

Hiruma fit une pause et Yona, les yeux toujours écarquillés, regardait droit devant elle, extrêmement tendue.

-Depuis que tu es là, je deviens encore plus fou que d'habitude. Je sais pas ce qui me prend.

-Ça, tu peux le dire. Tu me blesses en étant en colère contre moi alors que je n'ai rien fait, lança la jeune fille d'un ton acerbe.

Le lycéen souffla un bon coup.

-Je ne voulais pas. Mais j'ai compris maintenant.

Il se pencha vers Yona et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Tu as dompté le démon. Et en même temps, je reporte ma colère sur toi.

-Pourquoi tu es en colère?

Yona se retourna et leva ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Hiruma, furieuse et blessée.

Le jeune homme leva la main et écarta les cheveux de Yona qui eut le réflex de reculer.

-À cause de ça, répondit-il en effleurant la marque qu'il avait laissée.

-Oh…

Le visage de Yona se détendit immédiatement. Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent un petit moment en silence.

Puis Yona lui lança un magnifique sourire auquel répondit Hiruma.

 _Attends, il vient de faire un sourire normal là? Sincère, gentil, affectueux, tout ce que tu veux!_

 _Je vais appeler ce sourire le SN._

Yona rit doucement devant le ridicule de sa pensée.

-Merci Hiruma. J'avais besoin de ça. Je ne supportai pas que ton comportement vis-à-vis de moi.

Yona posa sa tête contre le torse d'Hiruma qui se laissa faire.

Puis elle se dégagea et déclara d'une voix douce :

-Allez, il faut qu'on y retourne.

 _C'est bon Hiruma, j'ai compris que c'était des excuses… Ne t'en fais pas._


	11. Chapter 11

Quand Yona entra suivit d'Hiruma, elle remarqua que personne n'avait commencé à manger.

-Oh non, il ne fallait pas… C'est adorable.

-Mais si enfin, c'est normal! s'exclama Kurita.

-Merci les amis.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent et Yona ajouta en articulant soigneusement :

-I-ta-da-ki-ma-su!

Tout le monde l'applaudit avec enthousiasme et Yona salua son public en souriant.

Mamori se glissa avec délice dans son lit près de celui de Yona.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Yona sursauta et rougit violemment. Heureusement pour elle, il faisait noir dans la chambre et elle tournait le dos à Mamori.

-Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il s'excusait.

-Évidemment, ce n'est pas son style de le dire directement, grommela Mamori.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il l'a fait, c'est le principal. Bonne nuit.

-Merci, à toi aussi.

La semaine se passa dans une bonne humeur générale. Un matin, Yona prenait sa douche et Monta débarqua dans la salle de bain pour prendre ses vêtements. Il courut dans tout l'appartement en ricanant et il fut très surpris de voir une Yona furieuse, seulement habillée d'une serviette, arriver comme une furie.

Les frangins furent ravis devant ce spectacle tandis que Monta était K.O par terre.

Hiruma et Yona parlèrent à nouveau ensemble.

La jeune fille ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et cela la désespéra.

Le troisième jour, Hiruma se leva très tard et arriva de bonne humeur sur la plage. Tout le monde était déjà en train de se baigner, Mamori inclut qui n'en n'avait pas profité encore.

-Hey les minables, cet aprèm', on va sur un bateau.

Il y eut un grand silence puis tout le monde cria de joie.

-Comment tu as fait? demanda Yona.

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke, mieux vaut ne pas savoir…

Yona n'insista pas.

-Je dois payer combien?

-Tsss, pas de ça, c'est gratos.

-Tu n'as pas payé?

-Non.

Yona regarda Hiruma avec des grands yeux puis rit.

-Tu es incroyable Hiruma.

Il ne répondit pas et repartit avec un petit sourire.

-Arrête de mettre ce maillot de bain une pièce, lança-t-il.

Yona voulut répondre, mais il était déjà trop loin.

 _Crois-moi, j'aimerai beaucoup aussi, mais j'ai ma blessure… Tant que mon père ne voudra pas me laisser jouer, je dois continuer à cacher ma véritable identité…_

La jeune fille regarda les Devil Bats jouer encore une fois au volley-ball.

 _Même à mes propres amis._

Yona poussa Monta dans l'eau et celui tomba comme une masse. Il refit surface en crachant de l'eau.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête! s'indigna-t-il.

-Ça, c'est pour me venger de l'autre jour, quand tu as pris mes vêtements pendant que je me lavais.

Hiruma en profita pour prendre Monta en photo car celui-ci faisait une tête absolument ridicule.

Monta pleura en voyant Hiruma mettre cette photo dans son carnet.

-Noooooooon! Espèce de monstre.

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke!

Ils étaient tous sur un grand bateau électrique et le conducteur les avait emmené dans un endroit calme et désert.

Ils avaient eu des boissons en tout genre et il y avait de nombreux endroits pour se reposer ou bronzer.

Tous les Devil Bats sautèrent à l'eau sauf Hiruma qui était assis et regardait l'horizon, avec un air blasé.

Yona, toujours sur le bateau, fit la moue puis saisit le bras d'Hiruma qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et elle le poussa dans l'eau en riant.

Le lycéen eut tout juste le temps d'attraper Yona pour l'entraîner avec lui. Quand Yona fit surface, elle rit à gorge déployée. Hiruma remonta à son tour en grommelant. Yona se tourna vers lui.

-Mais amuse-toi un peu Hiruma enfin! Fais-moi ce plaisir.

Le capitaine la regarda sévèrement.

 _Oh non, il me plaît, c'est mauvais signe d'être attirée par un démon. Mon cœur, tu te calmes tout de suite._

-Respire un bon coup.

Yona s'exécuta, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire.

 _Si me noyer peut l'amuser, pourquoi pas…_

Hiruma mit la tête de Yona sous l'eau et celle-ci nagea vers Kurita et lui fit peur en remontant à la surface devant lui.

-Bataille!

Sur ce, elle prit la tête de Monta et de Sena et les mit sous l'eau.

Commença alors une bataille générale pendant laquelle Hiruma se régala car à part Yona, personne n'osait lui mettre la tête sous l'eau.

Quand ils remontèrent sur le bateau, le pilote prit une photo de tout le groupe que Yona imprimera plus tard. Puis le conducteur leur donna des lunettes pour voir sous l'eau et ils purent regarder les fonds marins.

Yona fouilla le sol et ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Elle se retourna et crut voir Hiruma ramasser quelque chose. Curieuse, elle nagea vers lui et lui tapota sur l'épaule. Hiruma se retourna et quand il vit Yona, il ouvrit grand la bouche et remonta précipitamment à la surface. Yona le rejoignit.

-Ça va Hiruma?

-Oui, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Le lycéen remonta sur le bateau et ne participa pas aux restes des activités malgré l'insistance de Yona et des autres.

 _C'est pas vrai bordel. Sous l'eau, elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux roux qui flottaient autour d'elle et flamboyaient avec les rayons du soleil._

Hiruma ferma brusquement son ordinateur et resta pensif en regardant la Lune dehors. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il y pensait sans cesse et cela l'agaçait fortement. Il regarda les valises faites par terre et revint à la réalité en se souvenant qu'ils partaient demain.

Cela avait été une semaine très agréable. Ils avaient fait plein d'activités, comme de la plongée ou une virée en vélo. Ils avaient visité la ville et acheté plein de souvenirs.

Bref, une semaine inoubliable.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus de bruits. Pourtant, après avoir mangé, les Devil Bats avaient mis de la musique à fond.

Soudain, Yona ouvrit brusquement la porte et elle fut surprise de l'obscurité.

-Hiruma! Qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin?! Viens!

Elle se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras. La jeune fille l'entraîna sur la plage et là Hiruma vit un feu de camp et entendit de la musique.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Yona le remarqua.

 _J'ai encore droit au SN. C'est génial!_

Les Devil Bats s'amusèrent une bonne partie de la nuit mais ils durent se coucher assez tôt pour ne pas être fatigués le lendemain.

Quand ils remballèrent leurs affaires, Yona s'avança vers eux et les regarda avec un regard bienveillant.

-Les amis… Je voulais vous dire… Merci pour cette semaine.

Ils lui rendirent tous son sourire et Mamori la serra dans ses bras.

Oui, une semaine inoubliable.


	12. Chapter 12

-J'ai encore gagné! Allez, avoue-le Hiruma, je suis trop forte pour toi!

Yona et Hiruma jouaient avec des cartes à la bataille et la jeune fille gagnait beaucoup plus qu'Hiruma.

-Tsss, c'est juste d'la chance.

-Allez, avoue…

Hiruma jeta ses cartes sur la tablette du train et sortit son carnet. Il prit une photo et la montra à Yona. Celle-ci la représentait quand elle avait dormi dans le lit d'Hiruma complètement étalée et avec les cheveux dans tous les sens.

-Si tu crois que tu peux me menacer avec ça…

Yona sortit son portable et montra à Hiruma la photo qu'elle avait prise de lui quand il s'était endormi dans le canapé, avec le visage complètement détendu. En un mot, il était beau.

Le capitaine devint vert devant cette photo.

-Espèce de…

Soudain il tiqua. Il savait ce qui lui avait échappé au début du séjour. Son visage se décomposa une fraction de seconde puis il reprit son sérieux.

Yona le regarda, intriguée.

Le jeune homme sortit son ordinateur et tapa furieusement dessus.

Les Devil Bats avaient assisté à cet échange de loin, -Yona et Hiruma s'étant assis sur deux sièges l'un en face de l'autre-, et étaient tout aussi intrigués.

-Foutue rousse, tu es un boulet! Merde, c'est trop tard, on arrive.

-Hiruma, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ta carte bancaire. Ton père peut très bien voir tes comptes vu que tu es mineur. Donc il a vu où tu as investi ton argent.

Yona pâlit affreusement.

-Prends ta valise et fais un détour pour l'éviter.

Yona resta plantée en plein milieu du couloir, la tête baissée. Tout le monde était descendu sauf les Devil Bats qui ne comprenaient pas.

-Non.

Ce mot fut lancé d'une manière cinglante.

-J'en ai marre de me cacher tout le temps.

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke… Bien, alors c'est parti foutue rousse.

Hiruma lui lança un regard de défi que Yona lui rendit.

Quand l'équipe sortit du train, ils tombèrent sur un grand monsieur, avec des cheveux roux clairs parfaitement coiffés, habillé en costard. Ses yeux les scrutèrent sévèrement et les lycéens déglutirent.

-Bonjour papa, cracha Yona.

-Ma fille, ravie de te revoir, répondit-il dans un japonais impeccable

-Pas moi.

-Toujours aussi chaleureuse à ce que je vois.

-Comme toujours.

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton jeune fille! Tu me dois le respect, je suis ton père!

-Un père qui m'interdit d'exercer ma passion parce que lui-même est frustré?!

-Je ne suis pas frustré! Tu ne comprends pas!

-Oh que si, je comprends même parfaitement! Tu reportes ta frustration sur tes enfants! Mais moi je ne suis pas un petit toutou comme Axel qui accepte d'arrêter de jouer parce que son pôpa le lui a dit.

Les Devil Bats étaient complètement figés devant cet échange tumultueux. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment le sujet de la dispute. Ils étaient perdus. Cerberus, lui, grognait contre le père de Yona.

-Monsieur Maeda, intervint Hiruma. Calmez-vous je vous prie.

Yona, toute à sa rage, émergea de sa fureur et remarqua enfin Hiruma qui se tenait à ses côtés.

 _Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi poli…_

-Qui êtes-vous pour me donner des ordres?! Ma fille rentre avec moi et maintenant!

-Je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher le potentiel de MA joueuse, siffla Hiruma. Vous ne savez même pas tout le talent qu'elle peut déployer.

-Je connais mieux ma fille que vous petit insolent.

-Si vous le pensez, réglons ça avec un match de football américain alors.

M. Maeda resta interloqué devant cette proposition.

-Bien. Si mon équipe gagne, ma fille ne jouera plus jamais au football américain.

-Et si nous gagnons, vous laisserez votre fille rebelle jouer.

-Marché conclu. Rendez-vous mercredi, j'indiquerai à ma fille le lieu du match par téléphone.

Puis, le père de Yona fit demi-tour, suivit de son chauffeur.

La lycéenne était bouche-bée.

-J'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire…

-De toute façon, ça te convient non?

-Oui, mais y'a intérêt à ce que l'on gagne!

-Ne t'en fais pas foutue rousse.

Mamori intervint :

-Si vous pouviez nous expliquer, ça serait gentil quand même.

Yona se retourna et soupira.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurai du vous le dire plus tôt. Le joueur 88, c'est moi…

Les Devil Bats restèrent estomaqués.

-Mon père a eu un accident qui l'a empêché de jouer au football américain alors que c'était sa passion et qu'il était un très bon joueur. Il est devenu entraîneur et pendant cette période, il a eu mon frère Axel et moi. Il nous a transmis sa passion mais à force de côtoyer des joueurs, il fut vite dégoûté de ne pas être sur le terrain. Il a alors interdit à mon frère et à moi de jouer. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté et je me suis entraînée en secret.

-Et bien… Qui aurait cru… soupira Mamori. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, nous comprenons.

-Et crois-moi, s'enflamma Kurita, nous allons t'aider de notre mieux!

Yona les regarda avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-Sérieusement? Vous vous foutez de moi là?

Mais à la tête de l'arbitre, Hiruma comprit que ce n'était pas du tout une blague. Il se retourna vers ses joueurs.

-Bon, écoutez les minables. Le père de la foutue rousse a décidé tout seul de modifier les règles du match parce qu'il est le boss. Les équipes sont réduites à cinq joueurs. Et le match a été raccourci car le père Maeda n'a pas le temps. Il durera seulement dix minutes.

Les Devil Bats s'indignèrent.

-Mais ça ne respecte absolument pas les règles!

-On a passé deux jours à s'entraîner comme des fous tout ça pour ne jouer que dix minutes!

-Ça suffit, exigea Hiruma. On va se donner à fond un point c'est tout. Gros lard, le macaque, le nabot, la rousse et moi. Ce sera notre équipe.

Les frangins soupirèrent de soulagement. Moins ils en faisaient, plus ils étaient contents! Ils y avaient échappé, en plus de Komusubi et de Yukimitsu qui étaient revenus. Ishimaru, lui, continuait encore et toujours ses vacances avec ses compétitions. Komusubi et Yukimitsu soupirèrent de découragement.

-Bien, en avant les minables!


	13. Chapter 13

-Ça me fait bizarre de jouer dans ces conditions quand même…

Sena regarda Yona avec un regard bienveillant.

-Ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est que tu parles normalement maintenant.

Yona haussa les épaules. Elle avait pris un casque normal et n'avait pas mis ses cheveux roux en dessous pour les masquer.

-Oui, mais ça fait du bien de ne plus faire attention à chaque détail.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de taquiner le jeune joueur:

-Dis donc, où est Sena? En plus, c'est dommage qu'Eyeshield 21 ne soit pas venu la semaine dernière…

Le lycéen pâlit dangereusement.

-Ne t'en fais, je te taquine. Je sais très bien qui tu es mon petit Sena…

Celui-ci sourit, gêné.

-Bonne chance.

-À toi aussi Yona.

Ils se frappèrent dans la main.

Le match commença.

Hiruma hallucina devant la nullité de l'équipe adverse. Eyeshield 21 les passait sans soucis. En même temps, la taille du terrain avait été conservée et le fait que les équipes soient aussi réduites laissait beaucoup de zones libres, donc plus d'ouvertures pour passer.

Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout le lycéen, c'était que –certes les joueurs étaient nuls- mais ils se concentraient essentiellement sur Yona.

Celle-ci étant blessée.

Sena et Monta faisaient de leur mieux pour attirer l'attention mais en vain. Si Yona avait été au plus fort de ses capacités, elle aurait pu les passer facilement, mais là, c'était différent. Ses muscles la tiraient affreusement et courir lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Le seul point positif dans ce match, c'était que les Devil Bats menaient 24 à 0 au bout de trois minutes de match. L'équipe adversaire –qui n'avait pas de nom d'ailleurs- était débutante et elle était en train de se faire écraser.

Après un autre touchdown d'Eyeshield 21, Yona se baissa et s'appuya sur ses genoux en soufflant bruyamment.

-Je demande une pause, cria-t-elle à son père assis dans les gradins.

-Et pourquoi je te l'accorderai ?

-Peut-être parce que tu as totalement changé les règles du jeu dans notre dos et que ce n'était pas du tout loyal ?

-Vas-y.

Yona partit au petit trop et Hiruma la suivit avec nonchalance. La jeune fille se réfugia derrière les gradins, enleva son casque et respira à fond.

Hiruma s'adossa au mur et la regarda. Elle leva des yeux plein de larmes vers lui.

-J'ai mal Hiruma… dit-elle d'une voix à fendre l'âme.

-Tu caches bien ton jeu.

-Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

-Comme tu veux.

-Pffff, tu m'exaspères.

-C'est bizarre, je pense la même chose que toi.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment puis Hiruma lui dit :

-Allez, faut y retourner.

Yona inspira profondément.

-Oui.

Yona tomba à genoux et enleva tout de suite son casque. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et cria un bon coup.

72-0

Ils avaient gagnés et l'équipe adversaire s'était pris la raclée de sa vie.

Mais Yona était complètement cassée.

-Kurita, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît… ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas et prit Yona dans ses bras. Elle paraissait tellement fragile à cet instant que Sena et Mamori sentirent leur cœur se serrer.

-Alors vieux schnock ? lança Hiruma à M. Maeda. Même blessée, la foutue rousse s'est battue et vous a montré de quoi elle était capable. Maintenant, laissez-la jouer.

Yona leva les yeux vers son père et l'affronta du regard. Celui-ci la regarda pensivement.

-Bien ma fille. J'avais pris une équipe vraiment moyenne car je ne pensais pas que ton équipe et toi aviez un tel niveau. Je…

Sa voix s'étrangla et Yona fut stupéfaite. Son père mit ses mains sur ses yeux pour pleurer. La jeune fille rousse descendit des bras de Kurita et se dirigea doucement vers son père. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui dit :

-Je ne rendais pas compte à quel point tu t'entraînais dur… Tu avais raison Yona… Je reporte ma frustration sur mes enfants… Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie…

Yona prit doucement son père dans ses bras et ils restèrent longtemps comme ça.

-Où est Axel papa ?

-Tout en haut des gradins. Mais tu ne l'as pas vu.

Yona leva les yeux et le vit enfin. Axel la regardait avec des yeux indescriptibles. Puis il descendit tandis que sa sœur se relevait.

Sans un mot, ils se prirent dans les bras à leur tour.

-J'ai tellement honte de moi… murmura Axel. J'ai tout abandonné sans rien dire alors que toi tu t'es accrochée à ta passion. Je suis désolée petite sœur…

-C'est pas grave, le rassure Yona en souriant de tout son cœur.

 _Oui, maintenant, tout va bien._

-S'il te plaît Hiruma !

-Non, tu te débrouilles foutue rousse.

Celle-ci soupira de frustration.

-Mais Hiruma ! Tu l'as mise toute en haut ! C'est pas gentil ! Tu sais très bien que je suis blessée !

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke.

Yona se renfonça dans le canapé en le maudissant.

Hiruma avait défait sa valise quand ils étaient rentrés de leurs vacances à la plage et avait rangé celle de Yona tout en haut d'un meuble car elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de place. Mais Yona, qui partait dans deux jours, en avait besoin et ne pouvait pas la prendre car elle était trop haute et sa blessure la tirait trop pour qu'elle fasse de grands efforts.

La jeune fille se leva quand même doucement en donnant une caresse au passage à Cerberus et prit une chaise dans la cuisine pour monter dessus. Elle réussit tant bien que mal au prix d'un cri de douleur à prendre sa valise.

Hiruma la regardait, contrarié.

 _J'aurai dû lui prendre sa valise._

-Je suis triste de partir…

-Les minables t'ont au moins fait une fête de départ demain.

-Oui ! Je suis vraiment très contente ! Tu viendras ?

-J'ai pas le choix sinon tu vas me saouler tout le temps avec ça.

-Pas faux !

 _Merci Hiruma…_


	14. Chapter 14

-À Yona ! s'écria tout le monde.

Ils trinquèrent et un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva.

Le père de Yona leur avait loué une belle maison pour leur fête et ils pouvaient faire autant de bruits qu'ils voulaient car la maison était assez loin des autres.

Les Devil Bats avaient tous fait un petit effort pour s'habiller et les garçons étaient en chemise tandis que Mamori et Yona portaient des robes.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait voulu se faire toute belle pour montrer une dernière image positive d'elle à ses amis et avait donc mis le paquet.

Elle portait un serre-tête marron qui retenait ses cheveux bouclés derrière son visage. Elle n'avait par contre pas mis de maquillage. La jeune fille avait plutôt misé sur sa robe verte : longue et légère, elle bougeait gracieusement à chacun de ses mouvements. Des petits bracelets lui entouraient délicatement les poignets et tintaient doucement.

Les Devil Bats avaient fait des cadeaux à Yona. Des fleurs, de la nourriture, des souvenirs du Japon, de leur équipe, des cadres pour les photos qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, etc…

Bref, tout le monde lui offrit un petit cadeau –sauf Hiruma- ce qui toucha beaucoup Yona.

Le cadeau le plus gênant est sans aucun doute celui des frangins qui lui ont offert un soutien-gorge et une culotte en dentelles noirs. Ils bavaient littéralement quand elle déballa son cadeau et elle se pétrifia pour ensuite rougir comme une tomate. Hiruma s'écroula de rire pendant que Yona lança des coussins dans tous les sens sur les frangins. Puis cela partit en bataille général d'oreillers.

Yona fit quand même attention et les autres furent indulgents avec elle, même si elle n'hésita pas à utiliser son avantage pour assommer tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Quand tout le monde se fut calmé, Kurita mit de la musique et tout le monde commença à danser. Et c'est là que Yona remarqua qu'Hiruma s'était éclipsé.

 _Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve…_

Elle partit à son tour discrètement et chercha un peu partout sans le trouver. Elle partit alors sur le balcon en se disant que c'était sûrement là qu'était Hiruma vu qu'il n'était nulle part ailleurs.

Raté.

 _Mais c'est pas vrai, où est-il ?_

Puis la jeune fille essaya de se mettre dans l'esprit tordu d'Hiruma.

 _Un endroit où je ne suis pas encore allée et qui paraît totalement débile alors que pour lui c'est la chose la plus normale du monde… Un endroit qui paraît évident et où il est tranquille, loin du bruit…_

Yona eut la révélation de l'année. Elle se retourna et leva les yeux vers le toit. Hiruma se tenait là, assis à la regarder avec un air narquois.

-Bravo foutue rousse. T'as pas l'air si attardée que ça finalement.

Yona lui tira la langue et monta tant bien que mal sur le toit.

Hiruma leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha finalement pour lui saisir les poignets et la soulever aisément.

-Merci Hiruma…

Ils s'assirent tous les deux en silence côte à côte et regardèrent le ciel étoilé en silence tandis que le cœur de Yona s'emballait légèrement.

 _Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer hein_ !

C'était une situation très gênante. Surtout qu'Hiruma s'était allongé sur le toit et qu'elle le regardait à la dérobée comme une psychopathe, selon son avis.

Tandis qu'Hiruma voyait très bien qu'elle le regardait, mais lui il trouvait que c'était mignon.

 _Beurk, mais à quoi je pense putain…_

-Bon heu… Je… vais y retourner hein… lâcha Yona.

La réaction d'Hiruma fut fulgurante. Il se mit sur son séant immédiatement et lui prit le poignet.

-Attends foutue rousse.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte. Il la lui lança et détourna la tête.

 _Qu'il est mignon, on dirait qu'il est gêné…_

Yona ouvrit le paquet et tomba sur un collier taillé dans un magnifique coquillage d'un blanc lumineux.

 _Oh mais c'est… le truc qu'il m'avait semblé qu'Hiruma avait ramassé quand on plongeait…_

Yona se sentit tellement heureuse et touchée qu'elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Merci Hiruma… Il est magnifique…

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais Yona crut déceler un petit sourire, le fameux SN.

-Hiruma, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux en s'asseyant sur ses genoux en face de lui.

Celui-ci, intrigué, la regarda.

Yona fit alors la chose qui lui parut la plus évidente à faire.

Elle l'embrassa.

Yona ne fut jamais aussi stressée de toute sa vie. Son cœur s'amusait à faire du rodéo dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que cela durait une éternité alors que même pas une seconde s'était écoulée.

Hiruma ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il était tellement surpris qu'il eut un instant d'arrêt dans son cerveau.

Puis, quand il comprit, ce fut un concert de frissons et de cœur qui s'emballe. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie mais bordel ! qu'est-ce que c'était agréable !

C'était une chaleur douce qui se répandait en lui et une sensation de légèreté incroyable.

Bref, c'était génial.

Lui aussi eut l'impression que toutes ces pensées et ces sensations duraient une éternité alors que, toujours, il ne s'était même pas écoulé une seconde.

Hiruma plissa les yeux qu'il avait gardés grands ouverts (parce que ça faisait mal aux yeux de loucher de façon effrayante). Il hésita à la repousser, question de fierté.

Mais le jeune homme jeta cette idée immédiatement au loin.

Pour une fois, il allait la laisser de côté. Après tout, lui aussi en avait envie.

Le démon Hiruma posa alors sa main sur la joue de Yona et profita lui aussi de ce baiser. La jeune fille sursauta mais ne se plaint pas.

Combien de fois elle en avait rêvé…

Yona se releva en clignant fortement des yeux.

-Arrête de faire ça, tu es ridicule, fit remarquer Hiruma d'une voix rauque.

La jeune fille n'eut même pas la force de répliquer. Ce baiser l'avait assommé tellement il était puissant niveau sensation. Elle se demanda si elle allait pouvoir se relever tellement ses jambes flageolaient.

Hiruma se mit sur ses jambes et commença à descendre du toit.

-Hiruma ! Attends !

Yona s'éclaircit la voix.

-Je t'aime.

-Tsss…

Puis Hiruma partit et Yona en resta bouche-bée.

 _C' .Blague ?_

Yona claqua la porte tellement elle était furieuse. Après qu'Hiruma l'ait lâché comme une merde, elle était redescendue à son tour.

Malgré ses nombreuses interrogations, elle avait fait de son mieux pour s'amuser avec les autres. Et ça avait été vraiment une très belle soirée.

À la fin, elle était rentrée chez Hiruma immédiatement. Quant à lui, il l'avait laissé en plan pour aller faire elle ne savait quoi.

 _Pourquoi j'ai continué à dormir chez lui aussi. J'aurai pu demander à mon père de dormir chez lui._

-Mais bien sûr, vu que je l'aime, je voulais rester avec lui. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle lança son sac à travers la pièce et il s'écrasa contre un mur. Cerberus, qui avait passé la soirée chez Hiruma, s'avança vers la jeune fille en gémissant devant sa douleur.

-J'y croyais pourtant ce soir… Il ne m'a pas repoussé, alors pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle en tombant à genoux. Pourquoi… ?

Hiruma rentra et s'aperçut tout de suite que Yona n'était pas sur le canapé.

 _Donc elle a squatté mon lit. Bien fait pour moi._

Hiruma ne put s'empêcher de prendre un verre juste pour le briser contre un mur, furieux contre lui-même.

 _Foutue rousse… Arrête de hanter ma tête…_


	15. Chapter 15

Yona regarda tous les Devil Bats qui étaient devant elle. Ils étaient tous venus lui dire au revoir. Même Hiruma était là. Quand elle s'était levée ce matin, il n'était déjà plus là et était réapparu comme par magie à l'aéroport. Il était à l'écart et Yona décida de totalement l'ignorer pour le moment.

Axel et son père étaient également là mais restaient en retrait, ne voulant pas gâcher ce dernier moment.

-Je… commença-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Je ne vous remercierai jamais de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir rejouer au football américain sans problèmes. En plus, mon père a accepté de nous entraîner, mon frère et moi.

-Comme ça, tu feras des matchs contre nous et on verra qui sera le plus fort ! s'exclama Kurita.

-J'y compte bien ! Je veux me confronter à vous !

Elle les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras en leur murmurant un petit mot gentil à l'oreille. Kurita, les frangins, Monta et Yukimitsu pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps tandis que Mamori, Sena et Komusubi avaient les larmes aux yeux. Il ne manquait qu'Ishimaru, toujours absent pour ses compétitions.

Yona était très émue et avait la gorge serrée. Elle sentait que si elle se perdait dans trop d'effusions, elle allait craquer.

Puis elle recula et leur dit :

-Je dois y aller… Au revoir les amis…

Ceux-ci secouèrent leurs mains en guise d'au revoir et commencèrent à s'en aller, le cœur lourd. Cerberus alla vers elle et la jeune fille se pencha pour le caresser.

-Allez mon grand, on se reverra. Va rejoindre les autres…

Il lui obéit et Yona les regarda partir puis aperçut Hiruma. Elle sentit la colère monter. Elle ne partirait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réglés leur compte.

-Hiruma ! cria-t-elle dans le hall.

Celui-ci l'ignora et continua à suivre les Devil Bats, trop loin pour entendre Yona.

-Comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien n'était ? Pourquoi tu n'assumes pas !?

Yona sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à les arrêter et elle continua d'une voix déchirante :

-Hiruma, pourquoi tu me blesses encore… ?

Le jeune homme s'arrête sec en entendant Yona pleurer. Puis, il se retourna enfin et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha d'elle à vives enjambées. Puis il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et tourna la tête.

-HEY BANDE DE MINABLES ! hurla-t-il dans le hall de l'aéroport.

Ceux-ci se mirent pratiquement au garde-à-vous en se retournant.

Une fois qu'Hiruma eut toute leur attention, il saisit le visage de Yona entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Yona ne réagit pas tout de suite mais ferma vite les yeux.

Il y eut un grand silence parmi les Devil Bats. Ils avaient la mâchoire décrochée tellement ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Les frangins baissèrent la tête, déçus. Yona ne serait pas pour eux…

Quand Hiruma se décrocha enfin de Yona, il lui murmura :

-Je suis désolé Yona… Je ne voulais pas avouer qu'il se passait quelque chose, question de fierté.

Yona posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hiruma et lui répondit :

-C'est bien toi ça…

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke….

Hiruma s'éloigna de Yona et lui dédia un magnifique SN.

-Je dois y aller. Au revoir Hiruma.

-Au revoir Yona.

La jeune fille partit sous le regard triste d'Hiruma qui décida d'ignorer les minables jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus Yona.

Axel s'approcha d'Hiruma et lui dit :

-Je sais que c'est totalement cliché ce que je vais dire, mais si tu lui fais du mal, je viendrai en personne te casser les dents. Et j'en profiterai pour me venger du coup de crosse que tu m'as donné.

-Ke ke ke ke ke ke…

Axel suivit son père et sa sœur.

Quand Hiruma se retourna, il sortit comme toujours une arme de nulle part et tira en direction de son équipe.

-Je vous préviens que le premier qui parle ou fait une allusion à ça, je lui tords le cou et lui arrache les tripes ! YAHAAAAAAA !

Il n'y eut aucune contestation.

Yona regarda par le hublot le paysage qui s'étendait sous elle. Elle était tellement déçue et triste de partir. De quitter ses amis. Hiruma.

Elle prit son sac à dos et fouilla dedans. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

La jeune fille mit le collier qu'Hiruma lui avait offert. Elle commença à le tripoter quand elle sentit soudain quelque chose en dessous.

Elle retourna le coquillage et découvrit une inscription gravée dessus.

 _« Je t'aime._

 _-H »_


End file.
